Iron Hero
by Samsapoping
Summary: Ethan was a normal trainer till he suffered a near death experience. Now he can only remember himself, his pokemon, friends, and his Dad. With the help of Dawn, he goes off to uncover his past and stop a new evil. DawnxOC, AshxDawn, and slight AshxMisty
1. Chapter 1: Who are you?

**Here's my 4th Pokemon fanfic! Technecely, it's OUR fanfic because Metalsonic1230 and I both came up with this ourselves. We've been sharing our ideas to each other and improving them.**

**If you're enjoying my stories, go check out Metalsonic1230! He's a great author as well.**

**

* * *

Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Twinleaf Kindergarten**

"YAY! RECESS TIME!" A kid cried as he and the rest of the class ran out the classroom.

"Ready DeDe?" A boy with brown messy hair and a blue shirt asked.

"It's Dawn! Not DeDe!" A blue haired girl with a pink shirt responded with anger.

The little girl was trying to tie her new brown shoes, but having a hard time.

"Leona's waiting for us to help her take are of Plusie and Minun." The boy said while waiting for his friend.

"Tell her I'll be right there. I'm trying to tie my shoes." Dawn replied.

"OK." The boy nodded before running outside.

"Thanks Kenny!" Dawn cried.

While Dawn was trying to tie her shoes, a young boy was watching her while reading a book. He knew that the girl was having trouble tying her shoes because she was groaning with anger. The boy put the book away and began walking towards Dawn.

"C'mon!" Dawn groaned.

The shoe laces were tangeled up weirdly, but untied themselves back to where Dawn started. Dawn stomped her right foot to hide her temper while her face was red in rage.

"You need help?" The boy asked.

Dawn lifted her head and saw one of the boys from her class. He had blonde colored, spiky hair with glasses over the same colored eyes Dawn had which were blue. He wore a blue shirt with brown pants and white pants.

"Yes." Dawn answered.

The boy kneel down to Dawn and quickly tied her shoes.

"Thanks!" Dawn said after the boy was done.

"I haven't learned how to tie my shoes yet." She added.

"Would you like me to teach you how?" The boy asked.

"OK." Dawn nodded.

"After you're done with Plusie and Minun, meet me at the big tree near the playground." The boy replied.

"OK!" Dawn said before running towards the door.

Suddenly, she stopped and turned around towards the boy. She forgot to introduced herself.

"My name is Dawn. What's your name?" Dawn said.

"My name is PIPLUP!"

"Piplup?" Dawn asked all confused.

Suddenly, the boy started talking like a Piplup while the classroom started to disappear.

"Piplup?"

**

* * *

Ferry Bedroom**

Dawn's POV

"PIPLUP PIPLUP!"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw my starter pokemon chirping at me to wake up. I then had to shut my eyes because I was now blinded by the morning sun.

"Good morning Piplup!" I said while I gave out a big yawn.

I rubbed my still sleepy eyes as I got out of bed and started to go into the bathroom.

While I was washing my long blue hair with the help of Piplup, my mind was thinking about the dream I had.

"**Who was that boy?" **I wondered.

I do remember a boy with glasses in my kindergarten class, but I don't remember his name. I spent more time with Kenny and Leona than with the other kids. Most of the kids called me "DeDe" for a long time ever since the hair incident I had with Plusie and Minun.

My mind was so focus on the dream that my head was burning.

"Piplup!" I heard.

I came back to reality and noticed my hair was now boiling hot from the water. I screamed in pain as I quickly grab a towel from the towel rack and covered it over my head. A few seconds later, the pain was gone and my beautiful hair was saved.

**

* * *

20 Minutes Later **

With my hair saved and I was in my normal clothes, I decided to go see the view of the ocean. Hopefully, we were close to our departure. Just then, the intercome went on for an important announcement.

"We are now arriving to Vermillion City! All passengers please gather your belongings and pokemon! We will be docking in 10 minutes!"

My guess was correct and I was now excited. With my backpack full with all my stuff and Piplup in my arms, I went to outside to see the view of the Kanto region.

**

* * *

Ferry Bow**

As I came up the stairs, I saw a few people looking at the distant view of the region. I heard some people whispering about my skirt being too short. 1 guy said, "Look at that pretty girl.". Another guy told another guy that I had a nice butt. I gave the guys mean looks which scared them and made them talk about something else.

I went up to the edge and was amazed of how beautiful the view was. It was a warm, sunny day as the wingulls were flying over the sea. The wind was blowing heavenly, making my hair feel alive. I closed my eyes as I was smelling the lovely air of the ocean.

"Doesn't the air smell great Piplup?" I asked my penguin pokemon while breathing in some air.

"Piplup." He nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait to try out the pokemon contests here!" I said with a smile.

That was 1 of the main reasons why I wanted to go to Kanto. I wanted to continue following my dream of being a top coordinator like my mom. After my journey through my home region of Sinnoh, I took a break of traveling. I spent most of last year helping my mom with errands and doing seminars called, "My first Pokemon Coordinator Class" with her. It's a class where my mom and I teach young children about pokemon. My mom did the lessons while I showed the children my pokemon and some of the moves we tried to show our styles.

My heart was pumping faster with excitement now. Not only because of the new adventure I was going to have, but I couldn't wait to see someone who has been in my heart for 2 years now.

"Ash"

He's the biggest reason why I wanted to come to Kanto. I wanted to spend time with Ash Ketchum as he takes me around his home region. Ever since our journey in Sinnoh, I have been having some weird feelings about him, but I never told him what they were. This time, I was ready to spit it out.

"It won't be long now Piplup!" I said to my partner as the boat was coming to the docks.

**

* * *

Unknown Area**

Unknown POV

"W-where am I?" I asked myself.

"Why am I still alive?"

* * *

**For those of you who don't know what a Bow is, it's the frontside of a boat. Ironically, I learned that from SpongeBob. XD**

**

* * *

Please Review, Comment, and check out my other stories!**

**Also, go check out Metalsonic1230's stories!**


	2. Chapter 2: Checkout

**Here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

Enjoy!**

* * *

"Pichu?" A familiar voice made me wake up.

I slowly opened my eyelids, but not for long by the light of the room that I was somehow in. I reopened my eyes as my vision was clearing up. The 1st thing I saw was my best friend standing on my stomach, grinning at me. He had tiny pointy ears that were black on the tip of them. A tiny black nose, black eyes, and a little black tail that kind of look like a lightning bolt. The 2 major things he had was most of his body was covered in yellow fur and he had pink cheeks.

"Hey pal!" I said as I raised my arms for a hug.

"Pichu!" My pokemon squeaked with happiness as he ran to my face for a hug.

"I'm glad you are alright!" I replied.

"Finally! You're awake!" A female voice cried with joy.

I separated Pichu from the embrace and saw a woman by the door smiling at me. Just by looking at her outfit, I knew that she was a nurse and I was in a pokemon center. She had pink curly hair that went to her shoulders and she had on a nurse's hat with a pink cross symbol on. She wore a pink nurse's dress with white socks and pink shoes..

"Hello." I said.

"It's a miracle that you are awake!" The nurse said with a huge rin.

"Did something happened to me?" I questioned with confusion.

"You were out cold for 3 days!" The nurse answered.

"3 DAYS!" I screamed.

My eyes were now full with shock. I was busy trying to remember what the heck happened to that made me go into a deep slumber. My mind came up with 2 possibilities. Either I got attacked really bad by some pokemon, or I got into a terrible accident. Just to be safe, I asked what happened to me.

"We're not sure what happened." The nurse answered.

"A trainer found you lying unconscious in the middle of the road near a damaged truck. You were super lucky that he found you otherwise you wouldn't be in this world." She added.

With that, 1 of my guesses were correct. I was in a car accident, but why was my body feeling a little weird. It felt more like a good thing than a bad thing. Somehow, the muscles in my body felt stronger than normal. My bones would be so weak normally because I was unconscious, but they weren't weak at all. I wondered if Pichu was feeling exactly as I was feeling now. Since I know he likes to stay out of his pokeball, he had to experienced the accident just as bad as I did. Suddenly, I remembered my other pokemon.

"Do you have my other pokemon?" I asked the nurse.

"Ya! They're fine and were treated well." The nurse answered.

"We had to clean your clothes and your pokeballs while you were out cold." She replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"They were covered in some kind of liquid that was difficult to clean off. They're all clean and ready for you." The nurse responded.

"Get them out because I'm leaving!" I said as I grabbed my glasses from the table that was on the left side of the bed.

From the look of the nurse's face, it was like I just told her to marry me. Her eyes and jaw were opened as wide as humanly possible. I could tell in her mind that she was thinking that I was crazy. I had my reasons though. I didn't like staying in hospitals for a long time because I remembered sometimes when I was little, the doctors would make me stay for hours. Staying in pokemon centers was fine if I needed a room for the night, but not long appointments that last forever.

"You just woken up! Are you sure you want to sign out?" The nurse asked all concerned.

"Positive. I feel fine now." I answered as I pulled the covers off of the bed.

"Well, OK." The nurse responded still concerned.

"Thank you!" I said as she walked out of the room.

**

* * *

5 Minutes Later**

"Here you go!" The nurse said as she gave me a plastic bag of my stuff.

"Thanks." I said.

I grabbed the bag, pulled the curtains to that no one would see me naked or in my underwear, and got out of the bed. I took everything that was in the bag, sorted the stuff, and began dressing myself from toe to head.

**

* * *

3 Minutes Later**

"You need any help?" The nurse asked.

"Nope! I'm almost done!" I answered as I was strapping my poketech on my right wrist.

I was wearing a white t-shirt with blue jeans and green sneakers. I also had a red poketech with the latest updates. There was only 1 more thing I needed to wear and it was the most important procession I had. It was a necklace that had a pokeball attached to it, but the pokeball wasn't a real one. I tied the necklace around my neck and I opened the fake pokeball. Inside contained a tiny photo of me, Pichu, and an old guy. The guy had a fishing hat on his head, blue eyes, and a yellow shirt.

"Dad."

The guy in the picture was my father and was really important to Pichu and I especially Pichu. Back when he was a pokemon trainer during one of his journeys, he saved Pichu from danger and they became best friends. When I was born, the 1st pokemon I ever saw was Pichu and I loved him as much as his trainer did. After his mysterious death, I got the ownership of Pichu.

Suddenly, I remembered 2 other things I own. I checked both pockets of my pants and sure enough, they were there. I had a pair of black gloves and black sunglasses with me.

"OK!" I said to the nurse as I moved the curtains back to the way they were.

"Your pokeballs are at the front desk." The nurse said.

"Follow me." She replied as she left the room with Pichu and I behind her.

**

* * *

Pokemon Center Lobby**

"Here we are!" The nurse said as we were now in the lobby.

The lobby was kind of small, but pretty nice. It was decorated with purple walls with big windows that had a nice view of the buildings. A bunch of trainers were sitting or standing with their pokemon chatting away. The nurse went to the front desk and took a tray with 6 pokeballs that was behind her.

"Here's your pokemon!" The nurse said with a smile.

"Thank you!" I responded as I grabbed my pokeballs.

"Where are you heading off to?" The nurse asked.

I didn't really have an answer. I no longer had a family to live with. My mom passed away after I was born and my Dad got murdered a month ago. I did have 1 plan in my mind. To go after the killers who murdered my father. I knew that my Dad was murdered because I saw it on the news on TV. The report said that he was found dead in Viridian City at his work. He was a scientist for Poketronics, a company that invents new gadgets and gizmos to help make life easier for everyone. They were the ones who helped design the poketechs like the one I was wearing. The killer wasn't found yet, but I'm sure he will kill someone again. I then thought of the only person who might help me out.

"I think I'm going to see Professor Oak." I answered.

"What city are we in now?" I asked.

"This is Cerulean City." The nurse said.

"OK. Thanks!" I said before running towards the door with Pichu on my shoulder.

"No problem..." The nurse paused, forgetting my name.

I stopped in front of the door, turned around, and told her my name.

"My name is Ethan. Sorry about not saying it earlier." I responded.

"See you around Ethan!" The nurse said before I left the pokemon center.

**

* * *

3 Hours Later: Viridian Forest**

After flying for 3 hours with the help of my special pokemon, I was now in Viridian Forest. I could have flown right to Viridian City, but I felt like walking for the exercise. That reason and I didn't want my pokemon to waste energy while flying.

While as I was walking with Pichu on my shoulders, I was trying to turn my poketech on. I pressed the Power button a bunch of times, but it still wasn't functioning property. I then thought of the problem why the watch wasn't working.

"The batteries must be dead." I assumed.

Suddenly through the nearby trees and bushes, Pichu heard something.

"Pichu?" The mouse wondered.

"You hear something Pichu?" I asked.

Just then, I started to hear a female voice coming from a nearby tree. She sounded like she was about my age and was excited about something. I went to a bush and crouched down so I wouldn't be spotted. Sure enough I was right as I saw the girl siting behind a tree. (Well, the backside and right side of the girl.)

She was wearing a white beanie hat on her head and yellow clippings holding her long blue hair from going down. Her hair went down to her neck, but she had some of it tied together into a ponytail. Her neck was covered by a red scarf that was loosely tied. Her body was wearing a black tank top with a extremely short pink mini skirt that went down to her hips.

"**I hope she has underwear on." **I prayed.

Her hand wrists were a charm bracelet on 1 wrist and a red poketech on the other. The poketech looked like the exact same model that I was wearing. Lastly, she wore long black socks that went up to her knees and pink boots. From the comfort of the tree, I could tell that she was enjoying the weather. I could see her reading a map of Kanto in her hands while a Piplup was watching her from the left side. My guess was that the Piplup was hers.

"Thanks to Togekiss, we flew from Vermillion City to Pewter City pretty fast!" The girl said.

"We just need to get through this forest, Viridian City,, a short road, and we'll be in Pallet Town." She added.

"Piplup!" The penguin chirped happily.

"I can't wait to see the Poetry Man (Prof. Oak) and..."

"PIKA PIKA!" A voice cried.

"Huh?" The girl said as she got up.

As she got up, I saw what was underneath her skirt.

"**Phew! She's wearing underwear."** I sighed.

"**How does it stay up?" **I wondered staring at her white panties.

"PIKA!" The voice cried again.

Suddenly, my mind switched from thinking about the girl's big butt to the screaming pokemon.

* * *

Normal POV

"Is that a Pikachu?" Dawn asked, looking around.

Suddenly, a giant mechanical hand came out of the sky and grabbed Piplup.

"PIP PIPLUUUPPP!" The penguin screamed.

"Piplup!" Dawn screamed as she saw her partner getting taken.

She gasped the moment she saw who was taking the penguin pokemon. From the Meowth hot air balloon, she knew exactly who was doing it.

"Not them again!" Dawn said with her eyes open wide.

* * *

**In case you didn't figure it out yet, Yes, Ethan is MetalSonic1230"s character. I told him about the idea and he requested Ethan to be in the story and I said yes.**

**This is probably gonna be my longest fanfic so far because I have so many good ideas.**

**Please Review, Comment, and go check out MetalSonic1230!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rockets Never Change

**This is a late Christmas gift from me.**

**Enjoy and Happy Holidays!  
**

* * *

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" said a woman who probably in her mid 20's. She had a red "R" on her chest, sapphire eyes, long purple reddish hair that went down to her back and was curled up a little bit.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." said a man with green eyes, short blue hair that went down to his shoulders and also had an red "R" on his chest.

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" said a talking cat pokemon with a yellow jewel on his forehead.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"And Meowth, now dat's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place.."

"we're Team Rocket..."

".in your face!"

"Team Rocket!" Dawn replied.

It had been 2 years since the blue haired coordinator last encountered the team of thieves. They were the same as always, but they were wearing different uniforms. The only difference between the old uniforms and the new ones was that the new clothes were black instead of white.

"Well Well! If it isn't the Twerpette from Sinnoh!" Jessie smirked, looking down at the angry girl.

"Give me back Piplup now!" Dawn shouted with anger.

"Sorry, but since we found you what we got from your old friend!" Meowth smirked.

James lifted a capsule that contained another pokemon. The blunette's face immediately turned white in shock the second she saw the pokemon. The pokemon was yellow and about the same size as Dawn's Piplup. He had pointy ears, black eyes, a small black nose and crimson colored cheeks.

"Pikaka?" The pokemon squeaked in shock.

"Pikachu?" Dawn gasped.

"No. It can't be." She said with a little worry.

The blue haired coordinator understood what the mouse pokemon just said. He called her name out and that meant one thing. The Pikachu that Team Rocket was holding captive was Ash Ketchum's Pikachu. It was obvious to Dawn because only Ash's Pikachu knew blunette's name.

"What did you do to Ash?" Dawn yelled.

Ethan's POV

"**Who's Ash?" **I wondered.

Whoever this Ash person was, the Pikachu must belong to him. My mind was puzzled why Team Rocket would steal a Pikachu. They should go after some legendary pokemon like a Celebi or a Shaymin, not a puny little Pikachu. It must be a powerful Pikachu if they stole it. I could tell that the girl was getting ready to burst a blood vessel because her face was starting to turn red as an apple. She took a pokeball out of her pocket and was about to summon a pokemon.

Normal POV

""You need to calm down little girl." Jessie smirked.

"Have some fresh air!" Meowth cried as he pressed a button on a control box.

The bottom of the hot air balloon basket opened up, revealing a machine that looked like a vacuum. The cat pokemon turned the machine on and watched as the blunette throw her pokeball.

"Buneary g...WHAT?" Dawn gasped.

The coordinator suddenly felt a strong gust of wind the moment she threw Buneary's pokeball. The wind was blowing upwards towards Team Rocket's vacuum. Luckily, the current wasn't strong enough to push Dawn towards the balloon, but she saw something that was just as bad.

"NO! MY POKEBALLS!" Dawn screamed in horror.

All of Dawn's pokeballs were now team Rocket's as the coordinator watched her pokemon being sucked up into the vacuum like dirt. Dawn just stood there, while holding on to her beanie hat while the current started to calm down. Team Rocket laughed at the now helpless girl as they bought her Piplup to them and sealed him in another container.

"That's a hole in 1!" Meowth cried.

"More like a strike." James replied.

"Piplup!" Dawn cried.

"Here's your prize! A lifetime supply of bubblegum!" Jessie announced happily.

Ethan's POV

As soon as I saw one of the robotic hands lowering down towards the defenseless girl, I knew something bad was going to happen to her. I could see fear in her eyes while the hand was moving. I told Pichu to quickly get in my bag because I was about to do something crazy.

Dawn's POV

"LOOK OUT!" A voice screamed nearby.

I turned my head to the left a little, but by the time I could spot the person, he tossed me to the side. The sound of the mechanical hand shooting a ball of bubblegum was heard, but I avoided being hit thank to the boy. While I was laying on my side in the grass, I gazed at the boy who saved me. He had blonde spiky short hair, sapphire colored eyes like mine except, and a white shirt over his chest. He wore brown pants over his legs and white sneakers for his feet. There was a red poketech strapped to the boy's right wrist and a pendant that was holding a pokeball.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a smile.

"Y-ya. Thanks." I answered.

He gave me a hand for me to grab and he pulled me back on my feet. Behind him laid a big puddle of sticky bubblegum that Team Rocket tried to shoot me with. I then heard the cries of Pikachu and Piplup and it made me look up. The hot air balloon was started leaving while the thieves were laughing. With no time to waste, I started to run after the hot air balloon.

"Hey! Wait!" The boy cried.

I turned my head while running to see that the boy was following me.

"They have my pokemon!" I responded.

"I know, but how are you going to get your pokemon back?" He replied.

I turned back to the hot air balloon wondering how to save the pokemon. The balloon was flying too high for me to jump and grab on to the basket. If I did that, Team Rocket would knock me off and send me to my death. I was now praying for a miracle to happen or Ash to be here.

Ethan's POV

"I can help you!" I said.

While I was running with the blue haired girl, I saw that we were coming to the end of the path because the ground was getting thinner and thinner as we proceeded. My eyes opened widely as I knew what we were coming towards.

"STOP RUNNING!" I screamed.

"Why? Team..."

"AHHHHH!" The blunette screamed.

The girl that I was following ran off the edge of a cliff. I quickly launched myself forward to the edge and I grabbed her hand at the last second. I looked down at the girl and I could tell that she was scared. Tears were starting to drip from the girl's sapphire eyes as she was holding on to my hand for dear life. I needed to console her before she loses courage and falls to her death. From what I could see, the ground below the cliff was pretty low enough for a suicide fall.

"Hang on! I'll pull you back up!" I said while looking down at the girl.

"Whatever you do, do not I repeat DO NOT look down!" I replied.

"O-ok." The blunette responded with a little fear.

"Everything's going to be alright!" I answered her nod.

"**Just drop her!"**

I suddenly heard a strange voice and it made me wondered who else was with us. I turned my head to the right and I saw a mysterious figure looking at me. He looked exactly like me, but he looked like a shadow of myself.

"**We don't need her! She's trying to keep us away from our destiny."**

"**What's our destiny? Who are you?" **I said in my mind.

"**I'm your friend! I'm here to help you make your life better."**

"**Just let go of the girl's hand and head your way to Pallet Town!"**

"**Don't listen to him." A**nother voice called out to me.

The new voice I was hearing sounded extremely familiar. I turned to the left side of me and I saw the spirit of my idol. My head was staring at the ghost of my father. He was wearing the same stuff that he wore during our fishing trip.

"**Dad?" **I said.

"**If you let go of that innocent girl, she'll die and she'll never see he pokemon or friends again." **My Dad said kindly.

"**Who cares! It's only 1 girl. You should be grateful those pitiful thieves don't have your pokemon." **The shadow figure responded.

"**If you drop her, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." **My Dad said.

"**Drop her!" **The shadow figure ordered.

"**Don't do it!" **My Dad said.

"Pichu!"

I came right back to reality when I heard my buddy. Since my eyes were focused on the girl and the cliff, I couldn't turn to face him. Instead, I could feel him on my back.

"Is that a Pichu?" The girl asked me.

The small rodent responded with a happy squeak. The greeting was cut short when a mechanical hand came and grabbed Pichu from me.

"PICHUUUU!" The mouse cried.

"PICHU!" I screamed.

Normal POV

"Hahaha! Today's finally our lucky day!" Jessie announced.

"The boss will be so giddy, we're sure to get promoted." James said.

"I'm so excited, my heart is exploding!" Jessie screamed.

"You mean like this?" Meowth smirked as he pressed a button.

Ethan's POV

"Oh crap!" I muttered.

I could see the balloon basket opening up, revealing a missile.

"Hold on! This is going to be BUMPY!" I screamed as the missile fired.

The missile blew up near the girl causing her to get blown to the right. I was holding on to her hand as she was being blown like a flag. I could barely see her because of the smoke, but I could hear her scream.

"MY HAT!" The blunette cried.

While the smoke was clearing up, I could only watch as the girl's white beanie hat fell into the lower levels of Viridian Forest. The female trainer was feeling her now exposed head full of blue hair while holding on to my hand for dear life. Suddenly, I started to hear some weird cracking noise.

"What's that sound?" I asked myself.

Suddenly, I got my answer when the cliff I was standing on came tumbling down. As we began falling to our deaths, we were screaming at the top of our lungs.

Dawn's POV

I knew that this was the end. Team Rocket finally won. They have succeeded in capturing Piplup and I've failed to save my beloved Piplup. The part that really made me cry was the fact that I was about to die at the very start of my journey. I really wanted to travel with Ash so badly. Now, It wasn't meant to be. My mind was flashing memories of my life as I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact.

"**I'll miss you Piplup and Mom!" **I said in my thoughts.

"**I love you Ash Ketchum!"**

Ethan's POV

I was praying for us to land on something soft, but from what I was seeing, it wasn't going to happen. The girl looked like she given up hope as she stopped screaming and closed her sapphire colored eyes. I felt sad that I couldn't save the young trainer and her pokemon. Now, we were both going to die in a horrible fate. I will never find out who killed my Dad and what happened to me.

"**I'll be with you soon Dad." **I said sadly in my head as I closed my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt something strange happening to my arm. I moved my right arm (the arm that's wearing my poketech) to see what was wrong. I saw my watch and somehow, it turned on. A minute ago, I couldn't get the watch to turn on, but now, it was on. The strange thing was that the screen showed a message instead of the time or any of the apps I had.

"Transform?" I read the message.

The screen began to glow really bright. The light was shining so right that I had to shield my eyes with my hands because I was becoming blind.

"What's happening to me?" I shrieked.

My arm flopped down and I was feeling my body changing as I was shutting down like a computer. The last ounce of my energy was able to play a memory of my past.

**Flashback: Poketronics**

Normal POV

"Son?" A Dad called.

"Ya Dad?" The son replied.

"There's something I want to tell you." The Dad responded.

The kid (Ethan) went to his father's desk and took a seat near the man himself.

"There's going to be a day when I'm no longer going to be in this world." The Dad said.

"I know." The son said a little disappointed.

"When that day happens, I want you to remember something."

"Never give up on your dream." He replied.

"What's your dream?" The man asked his child.

"I want to be just like you. I want to make the world a better place for both humans and pokemon." Ethan answered his father's question.

"That's a good dream." The Dad giggled rubbing, his son's head.

"There will be people out there who will try to stop your dream. They might go and try to hurt your friends or the people you love." He added.

"If you lose any faith in yourself, the bad guys will win. You gotta treasure your friends and keep them out of danger."

"Even Pichu?" Ethan asked, pointing at the sleeping mouse pokemon on the desk.

"Ya. Even Pichu." The Dad giggled, stroking the pokemon.

OK. Thanks for the advice Dad!" Ethan said.

"Anytime Ethan."

**End of Flashback**

"SYSTEM STARTUP"

* * *

**Just to warn you people that this story will be rated T for swear words, but they will be censored.**

**Please Review and Comment!**

**

* * *

Happy Holidays!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Birth of Metal

**Here's the next chapter! It took me a month to complete this one.**

* * *

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"HEART RATE: NORMAL."

"BRAINWAVES: NORMAL"

"STATUS: STABLE"

he voice that I was hearing didn't sound human. It sounded like a computer that had a female voice for an A.I. I was wondering where the voice was coming from, but it sounded like it was coming from the front of my face. Was this heaven or did I get sent to a hospital? I slowly opened my eyes to glance at the answer.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted with my eyes shot wide as ever.

All I knew from that moment was that I wasn't in my normal clothes anymore. It felt like I was in some weird body. I was in a crouching position so I could see what I looked like now. Half of my legs were blue while the other half was gray. My arms were the same colors as my legs, but one side of my palms were onix colored. The other side of my hands had a weird design that looked like a triangle and each point had a green dot. To top it all off, my head was inside some visor that was showing my energy which made me worry a little. If I lose all my energy, my guess was I'm dead. Basically, my life's been turned into a video game.

I looked around my surroundings and noticed that I was at the bottom of the cliff where Team Rocket blew up. In some strange miracle, I was alive. This new suit that I was wearing, saved my life. My mind immediately switched paths as soon as I began thinking about that girl. I was hoping she was not mints meat and was safe. Not only that, but I needed to save my Pichu, including the girl's Piplup, and her friend's Pikachu from those fiends.

I gazed at the sapphire sky and my answers came in clear sight. The visor pinpointed the 2 targets I needed to go.

"TARGET FALLING RAPIDLY"

"IMPACT IN 10 SECONDS"

"CHANCES OF SURVIVAL: 0%" The A.I said.

I had to catch the girl or else saving her Piplup 1st would be pointless. Since her landing site was just a few feet from me, I just had to stand up and move to the left a little. The problem was when I got up, I felt really heavy in this armor.

"9"

"8"

"7"

The blunette came closer and closer to her demise, but with enough strength, I took a few steps to the impact. I pulled out my arms while I saw the innocent girl fall to me.

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Gotcha...AHHH!" I cried.

The good news was I caught the blunette. The bad news was because of her weight and how heavy my armor was, I fell on my knees with her in my hands. Just like before, I got back on my feet with the body and began searching for a safe spot for her to rest. We were standing in a area with no trees or grass, but another section of Viridian Forest was in front of us. I could see a small body of water that was hidden a little by trees and some bushes. I decided to bring her there.

* * *

**Pond Area**

I stopped to see this small area. The center of this peaceful area was a pond that was the size of a large swimming pool. The sun was shining down on the water, reflecting the lovely sky above us. The ground was field of grass and there were trees surrounding the perimeter of the pond. I went to the tree that was closest to the pond and I placed the blunette behind the tree so that her head was resting against the tree trunk. As the sun shined down on her face, it also exposed the damage Team Rocket caused. Her face, arms, and upper part of her legs showed bruises that were formed by those missiles Team Rocket shot at us. I checked her pulse to see if she was breathing fine, but the computer inside my suit showed me everything to me by scanning the girl's body from head to toe. It even displayed her heart thumping and her lungs breathing.

"HEART RATE: NORMAL"

"RESPIRATION LEVEL: NORMAL"

"BLOOD FLOW: NORMAL"

"BRAINWAVES: NORMAL"

"NO INJURIES DETECTED"

"STATUS: UNCONSCIOUS" The A.I reported.

"Well that's good news." I sighed in relief.

"Now to save the pokemon." I added as I turned around and got back on my feet.

Since the area had a nice view of the sky, I began searching for the Meowth hot air balloon that was soaring somewhere. The balloon flew in sight in front of me as it was heading to the right.

"I'M COMING GUYS!" I shouted to the pokemon, but I knew they wouldn't hear me.

"If only there was a way to get up to them." I muttered.

I had 2 pokemon that could help me, but since my pokeballs were in my normal clothes, I couldn't summon them. Besides, I didn't want to risk losing my only remaining family I had left.

"It would be so cool if I could fly." I joked.

"INITIATING JETPACK" The A.I said.

My face immediately turned pale after I heard what the A.I inside of me spoke. The word, "JETPACK" appeared in big letters in my visor, making my joke not funny. I was both in shock and a little afraid as I heard a weird engine sound starting.

"Wh-where's that coming from?" I asked nervously.

In less than a full second, I heard a loud blast from behind me as I felt my body getting shot like a bullet. My eyes wanted to stay shut completely, but they weren't because of the thrilling experience I was getting. Every human's dream (besides being a Pokemon Master, Coordinator, Gym Leader, etc) was to fly and I was witnessing that dream. The only problem was I didn't know how to control myself.

"HOW DO I STEER THIS DAMN THING!" I screamed while rising up to the Meowth hot air balloon.

When I leaned forward a tiny bit, I started to soar forward a little. Suddenly, that small distance change to long as my velocity increased to the speed of a Pidgeot. Heading towards the Meowth hot air balloon, I screamed, moving my arms and legs like a insane person to try to stop myself.

* * *

Normal POV

"CHUUU!" Pikachu cried, attempting to shatter the container that he was trapped in.

"Piplup." The penguin pokemon chirped sadly, thinking that his trainer was dead.

"Yap all you can guys. You'll never see your trainers again." Meowth said to the captured pokemon.

"Pichu!" The small mouse squeaked angrily.

"You'll all see your new master in a few minutes." The cat replied.

"I can see the city from here!" James cried with joy.

"Finally, after all those years, we've finally succeeded!" Jessie said with a smile.

"Wonder if the Twerpette survived that fall." James said.

"We should send those brats a gift basket later." Meowth added.

Suddenly, the team heard some strange rocket sound. They searched for where it was coming from until James saw something odd flying.

"What's that?" James pointed to the south.

Jessie and Meowth turned to the south to see the UFO James spotted. As the object flew closer, the group could see that it was blue with blue shoulder pads and was moving like crazy.

"Is that a pokemon?" Jessie wondered.

"It kind of looks like a robot from a movie that I saw." Meowth answered back.

"Whatever it is... IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S GOING CRASH INTO US!" Jessie shrieked.

* * *

Ethan's POV

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Without knowing when I would fly into the hot air balloon, I covered my face with my arms. The only thing I knew before I closed my eyes was that I was probably going to crash in a few enough, I was correct as I heard the sound of the fabric of the balloon being torn like paper. The sound stopped a second later, signaling me that I literally ripped the balloon apart.

"OUT OF EUEL"

"WHAT? NOT NOW!" I cried with my eyes bugging out.

Before I knew it, my body fell into the middle of the forest. Since I was in a suit of armor, I knew that I wouldn't fall to my death. All I did was I closed my eyes and waited for the sound and feel of impact.

"SNAP"

"CRACK"

"CRASH"

After I felt my body stopped moving, I opened my eyes to see where I landed. Just by the crunching sound of leaves, I could tell that I fell on a bush. I put my hands in front of me and began to get myself back up.

"That was a smooth landing." I said.

"CRASH"

I heard a loud crash and I knew what it was. Once I gotten back on my feet, I ran south of where I feel. Since the balloon was behind me before we all fell, I knew where those crooks were. It was a little difficult to run because of the suit, but it wasn't that bad. Now I knew how the astronauts felt in their suits.

* * *

**Team Rocket's Crash Site**

Normal POV

"Ugh... my back." James groaned, laying on his stomach

"I think I just felt my lunch going up my throat." Meowth said in pain.

"At least...we're still in...one peace." Jessie said before collapsing to the ground.

Suddenly, the team heard some footsteps coming towards them. They looked up and saw the being who made them delay their arrival to Viridian City. The mysterious thing looked like a hi-tech robot that may have been a prototype for a robot army. The body of the machine was mostly sapphire colored including its eyes, but its hands, stomach, arms, and forehead were gray. It had a green jewel on his forehead and it had a weird triangle symbol on its hands with a green dot at each point. The last important detail about the robot was that there were 2 silver cogs on its chest which made the machine look like a superhero.

* * *

Ethan's POV

"I would tell you guys that you're grounded, but you're already down to that level." I smirked, looking at the injured team.

They immediately rose back on their feet and gave me angry stares to my visor.

"Watch where you're flying you bucket of bolts!" Jessie yelled.

"Just who are you?" James asked.

"1st, tell me who you people are?" I asked.

"Since you made us angry and delayed our trip to glory, we'll gladly tell ya." The talking Meowth said.

The group began to recite their lame motto. Good news about it was that the team thought that I was a different person. They were being over dramatic by posing like superstars and they weren't paying attention to me. With them posing, I carefully went to the balloon basket as slow as possible and spotted the captured pokemon inside. Pichu, Pikachu, and Piplup were still sore from the crash, but they immediately came up and saw me. Since they didn't recognize me I my new suit, they all were getting ready to attack me.

"Hey. Hey. I'm here to save you guys. Calm down." I whispered.

"Once we deal with these fools, I'll take you to that blue haired girl. She's alive." I added.

The penguin suddenly understood what I just said. He now knew that his trainer was not dead. I quickly removed the containers from the capsules and told them the plan I just came up with. I went back to where I was and saw Team Rocket not facing me. They were still posing, but they were at the end of the motto.

"We're Team Rocket..."

"We're in your face!" The villains finished.

I just responded to that horrible motto by clapping my hands. They thought that I really like it by giving me smiles, but in reality, I didn't pay any attention. I was just pretending to enjoy them embarrassing themselves.

"Bravo! Encore!" I cheered.

"That motto was so great, that it needs a THUNDEROUS applause!" I commented.

"It was that good?" James asked.

"CHUUUUU!"

My plan worked successfully. I gave Pichu and Pikachu a cue to do a sneak attack on Team Rocket and it was a complete success. I turned to my left where the hot air balloon was hanging and saw Pikachu and my Pichu firing together with Piplup on the side all angry. Pukachu was using Thunderbolt while Pichu was using Thundershock, since he couldn't do Thunderbolt like his evolve form. Team Rocket fell down to the ground once more with their bodies roasted like a Tepig's lunch,

"Nope!" I answered James's question.

"Y-you...tricked us!" Jessie said angrily while steaming.

"Maybe I did or maybe the containers were opened already." I teased.

"You're going to pay for that you hunk of junk." Meowth cried as he lunge towards me with his claws out.

"Pichu! Use Thunderwave!" I ordered my buddy.

The smallest pokemon in the group ran towards ma and faced the charging Meowth. He fired waves of electricity at the cat pokemon and the effect of the rings were successful. Meowth stopped flying and fell back down to the ground with swirly eyes. The cat got back up, but was too paralyzed to attack. Instead, he just started dancing while being dizzy.

"Meowth! Stop dancing!" James ordered.

"He's paralyzed. He can't hear you." I replied to the villains' order.

"OK! It's our turn now!" Jessie yelled as she and her male companion brought out a pokeball.

"Now Piplup!" I commanded.

The penguin pokemon ran to Pichu and I could tell by the look of Piplup's face, he wanted revenge. Revenge for being kidnapped and nearly killing his trainer/best friend. All I saw was him leaning his head back a little before releasing a powerful beam of water known as Hydro Pump. The water blasted 3 targets to a nearby tree and were trenched by the penguin.

Piplup stopped the move and there was a moment of silence. Team Rocket was now soaking wet from the Hydro Pump as they laid against a tree. Drops of water were dripping from the hairs of the villains down to the grassy field. I took a breather before realizing another important matter to deal with. I grabbed the bottom of the balloon basket and ripped out open, revealing the vacuum machine. The vacuum consisted of just a glass container with 11 pokeballs inside and of course, the duster tube that collected the pokeballs. I grabbed the tube and yanked the whole machine out of the basket to the grass.

"This...isn't over." Jessie muttered.

I turned to Team Rocket and they were mad as ever now. Their rage made the water that Piplup showered them with dry up quicker. Jessie was the most furious at me which made me think that she was the leader of the team.

"Don't you know how long it took for to try and capture that Pikachu?" James asked.

"Uhhhh...Just to make you guys feel any better, I say 30 minutes ago." I answered.

"14 years!" Meowth answered.

"WHAT?" I gasped.

I glanced at Pikachu while in shock. He must have been a really powerful pokemon if it took these goons almost a decade to try and capture him. He probably has the strength of a god if this Ash person has had him for 14 years straight. Ash must probably missing him dearly by now.

Then, I looked at Piplup and wondered how strong he was. The Hydro Pump I saw a few minutes ago was really impressive and I wondered if the blue haired girl has been Ash's friend for years.

"How long did you guys tried to capture Piplup?" I asked.

"We haven't seen the Twerpette since over a yer ago." James answered.

"So you're telling me you met that girl and decided to capture her Piplup back in Sinnoh for a year?" I asked.

"She defeated us while we were trying to get back." Meowth said.

"So you clowns go and steal random pokemon from trainers regardless of how powerful they are." I commented.

"You might as well call yourselves Team Rejects because your boss would probably fire you guys if he found out that you wasted 5110 days of his life trying to capture weak pokemon." I stated.

"Rejects!" Jessie screamed.

"WE WOULD HAVE SUCCEEDED IF YOU DIDN'T CRASH INTO US ROCKETMAN!" She added.

"That's what being a good guy does! Saving innocent people and pokemon from people like you!" I responded.

"WELL, SAVE YOURSELF FROM THIS!" Jessie yelled in rage as she started running towards me.

My Dad told me to never hit a nice lady, but he said to hit only the bad ones. I made a fist with my left hand and went into a position where I could do an uppercut. Once the angry woman was close enough to me, I thrust my fist to her face, but something went totally out of plan.

"B.M.F ACTIVATED" The A.I said.

"**B.M.F?" **I wondered.

My fist suddenly grew to double its size just when it came to contact with Jessie's face. I felt the force of my uppercut as I saw the female grunt being flown to the sky like a baseball. The sight of her became smaller and smaller until she wasn't be seen by the human eye anymore. A star shined in the daytime sky, knowing us that Jessie was far away from the forest.

"JESSIE!" James cried.

I slowly lowered my arm and saw both of my palms. They were both the size of a pair of boxing gloves, but they were gray. The B.M.F suddenly made sense to what it stand for.

"**Big Metal Fists." **My mind said.

I lifted my hand and saw the frightened male grunts, staring at me like if I was a ghost. To make sure that they learned their lesson, I went to the vacuum machine and stared at James and Meowth.

"If I see you 2 and your female companion hurt innocent trainers or pokemon..."

"SMASH!"

I punched the glass container of the vacuum, shattering 1 side into dozens of broken pieces of glass. The sound scared James and Meowth so much that they ran off screaming in terror, getting my drift.

"I think they got the message." I said with a sigh of relief.

"Pichu!" I heard.

I turned to my left and saw my Pichu, his evolve form, and Piplup looking at me with smiles. They knew that they were no longer in Team Rocket's mercy and were safe. I was about to pet Pichu, but I suddenly felt a strong jolt in my heart.

"Ughhh..."

I clutched onto my heart, trying to breathe, but somehow I wasn't. Then, my right arm felt numb as it flopped lifelessly down. The screen on my visor showed me a message that meant that my superhero fun was over.

"Power...D...down." I said with my last breath.

I collapsed and the only thing I heard was the pokemon wondering if I was okay.

Normal POV

The pokemon watched as the robot hero glow incredibly bright. The robot exploded in bits, blinding the pokemon, but the light went dimmer and dimmer as it revealed the robot's real identity. When Pichu saw the familiar spiky hairdo, he knew exactly who it was. Piplup and Pikachu only recognize the boy because he tried to save Dawn from falling down the cliff.

Ethan's POV

My heart started working again as I immediately woke up and felt normal again. I could feel grass once again and I was no longer in the suit. I got onto my knees and saw Pichu blocking my view.

"Pichu!" I said with a smile.

"Pichu Pichu!" The tiny mouse squeaked as I gave him a hug.

"You did a great job buddy!" I replied.

I separated Pichu from the embrace and I put him next to Pikachu and Piplup.

"Are you 2 alright?" I asked Pikachu and Piplup.

The 2 nodded in response as they both took a step towards me. To gain their trusts, I stroked Piplup's head with my left hand and gently petted Pikachu's left side near his cheek. They both purred in delight by my gentleness. I turned back to the broken vacuum and brought out my backpack. With the hole that I created with my new powers, I put my hand through the glass, brought out a pokeball from the container, put it in my backpack, and repeated the process 10 more times.

**2 Minutes Later**

"We're all set!" I said to the pokemon as I placed the final pokeball in my bag.

"Here's the plan. We'll go to the safe area where I brought the blue haired girl to rest, we'll get her, go to the pokemon center in Viridian City, I'll call Prof. Oak and notify him to call Ash for you Pikachu, and I'll have Nurse Joy take care of you guys and Ash's pokeballs." I explained.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Piplup!" The penguin approved my plan.

"I do need your help though." I said to the pokemon.

"Pichu, Pikachu! Can you pick up and follow the girl's scent?" I kindly ordered.

The mice pokemon immediately started sniffing for the girl's scent. One thing that I recalled about the blunette was her hair smelled fresh. She must have taken a shower this morning because her hair smelled like she washed it with some kind of shampoo. If the mice get either the girl's scent or even the water of the pond, we'll find her.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked.

"Got something?" I asked.

"Pichu!" My buddy nodded with Pikachu.

The 2 mice led the way as I grabbed Piplup and a random stick that was laying on the ground. I held Piplup in one of my arms while I was running. The reason why I got a stick was because I wanted to make a trail back to the hot air balloon. I had everything planned.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**

**Just for a warning, this story will be the LONGEST story I have written. It'll probably be like 30-50 chapters long, but I'm not 100% sure yet.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Power to Change

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**3 Minutes Later**

"Pika?" Pikachu squeaked in confusion.

"The trail stops here?" I asked.

Pikachu scratched his head all confused while my buddy was still sniffing. I knew that we weren't near the girl yet because we were still in in this maze of trees. Every direction looked the same no matter how much you turned your head. I searched out to the distance for the small pond, but no luck. All I saw was nothing, but trees. Did Pikachu got the wrong scent or did it lead us to a clue.

"Piplup?" The penguin chirped in my arms.

I looked down at the water pokemon and suddenly, he started chirping like crazy. He raised a flipper in the air and started pointing up at the sky. I listened to Piplup's order by looking up and to my shocking discovery, the penguin found one of the blunette's accessories. Blinding by the dim rays of the daylight star, a white piece of fabric with a pink design that looked like half of a pokeball was hanging on a tree branch.

"The girl's beanie hat!" I gasped.

Pikachu responded with a happy squeak as he scurried up the tree in order to retrieve the hat. He got to the branch and grabbed the hat.

"Drop it down on me!" I said.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded as he dropped the beanie hat.

I ran underneath the tree branch Pikachu was sitting and the hat landed perfectly on top of my head.

"Gor ur!" I said.

"Hmmm... This hat fits pretty nice on me and it may lead us to..."

I got immediately got interrupted from what I was saying by a strange feeling within my body. Every blood cell in me felt like I was evolving. Changing into a mysterious person, pokemon, or maybe even an object. Without any control of my body, I dropped Piplup to the ground and felt to my knees in pain. I turned to look at my right arm only to find out that ot was glowing pink. My vision began fading out as I could no longer feel my body. The strangest thing was that it only happened for a few seconds. My body and vision came back as I saw the pokemon. However, the pokemon were giving me weird looks.

"Pichu Pi?" My buddy squeaked in shock.

"Are you guys o..."

I stopped speaking the moment I heard my voice. My voice is usually sounds like an average teenage boy would sound like. Not the ghetto boys that say, "Yo dawg! Wanna score some pokebling battling these fools?". Just a regular teenage boy who wants to help people and pokemon. I do occasionally swear, but I only swear if something bad is happening or I get pissed.

The voice I had now didn't sound like a male's voice at all. It was in a high pitched tone that sounded like a girl. I spoke some random words and noticed that it definitely sound like a girl's voice. In fact, I sounded exactly like the blunette that I was searching for. I got back on my feet and I was noticing any new changes to my body.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I gasped in horror.

As soon as I saw my feet, I knew something definitely happened to me. I was no longer a boy anymore. Instead, I was now the opposite of a boy.

"I'M A GIRL NOW?" I screamed.

"HOLY CRAP!"

I wasn't just any girl. Somehow, I morphed into the blunette that was at the small pond. I was wearing everything that the original girl was wearing. My feet had on the pink boots with the long black socks over my now skinnier legs. Since I already saw the girl's butt, I already knew that I was wearing white panties. I was wearing a pink mini skirt that went down to my hips and my chest as also covered with a black tank top. The back of my neck could feel hair going down as I felt barrettes holding my hair in a knot. There was only two major things that made me freak out the most. I no longer had the organ of a male that allowed men to go to the bathroom. The second thing or "things" were what most females try to hide from being exposed.

"I HAVE BOOBS?" I cried.

"Pchu!" I heard an angry squeak.

I returned from idolizing my new form by looking at my buddy. The pokemon looked at me with mean looks and told me to quit dawdling and get back to searching. Piplup however, was the angriest at me and I think of why he was. I'm guessing he didn't like people or pokemon duplicating his trainer. I apologized to them and went back to business. Sadly, there wasn't a clue out in the open.

(Sniff)

"Huh?"

(Sniff sniff)

My nose started picking up some kind of smell close by. The strangest thing about the scent felt like it was coming within me. The more I turned my head from left to right, the stronger the scent became. Then, I realized what the source was. I grabbed pieces of my blue hair, put them in front of my nose and inhaled in the scent.

"Aha! I think I got an idea!" I said in satisfaction.

"Pika?" Pikachu wondered.

"Pichu?" Pichu replied.

"Pikachu! Pichu! I want you to smell my hair!" I ordered.

I explained to them that the blunette must have used some kind of refreshing shampoo on her hair today. Since I was with her for a little bit, I felt the scent from her hair and when I transformed into the girl, somehow I had gotten her scent. If Pikachu and Pichu smell my hair, it might continue the trail to the pond. The mice pokemon did as I ordered as they breathed in some of the shampoo and went back to sniffing the ground.

"If you smell shampoo or water..."

"Pichu!" My buddy interrupted.

"You got the trail back?" I asked with a smile.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded as they ran forward through the bushes.

"Awesome!" I cried with joy as I grabbed Piplup and the stick as we followed the mice pokemon once again.

* * *

**3 Minutes Later**

"I can see water up ahead!" I said while running.

As soon as we got to the water, I stopped to take a breather. I took the blunette's hat off of my head to wipe some of the sweat on my face, but when I did, the weird feeling returned. The exact same process happened to me as I dropped the beanie hat on the grass. My vision came back as I checked my current state.

"I'm me again!" I said with a smile.

"PIPLUP!"

"PIKAKA!"

"Huh?" I gasped.

I watched as the pokemon run to the east and I immediately gasped at what I saw.

"Oh no." I whispered as I ran to where the pokemon were at.

The good news was that my plan worked successfully. The girl was lying against the tree that I left her at. The bad news was she was getting worse than before. Her cheeks were as red as the sun and I could see her breathing heavily. Her mouth was opened as she was gasping for more air like a Magikarp breathing underwater. I put my hand on her forehead and immediately felt her temperature boiling up.

"A fever." I said with a frown on my face.

"Pikachu." Pikachu squeaked sadly.

"Piplup." Piplup chirped, staring at his trainer with worry.

Just by the look on their faces (excluding Pichu), I could sense worry within the pokemon. I led out a comforting smile smile as I stroked Piplup's head, letting him know not to worry.

Suddenly, my brain flashed for a few seconds, showing me a vision. What I saw was a little girl with blue hair that was all spiky. Her hair was sparkling like a diamond with bright blue and yellow sparkles. She was waring a pink shirt, but it was being wet by the girl's tears. She was clutching her right arm in pain while leaning against a tree, sobbing in fear. The scenery looked like the girl was in a forest because there were a bunch of trees in the area.

* * *

**Vision**

"**Are you okay?"** I yelled while running to the girl.

"**H-help me!" **The girl sobbed.

I was a few feet away from the young blunette, but got stopped in my tracks by a web line. I turned around and discovered the being who shot the web. It was a red pokemon with mean looking eyes. It had white fangs and its' eight legs were keeping the pokemon from falling a tree.

"**Ariados!" **I cried.

"**DEE DEE! RUN!" **A familiar male voice shouted.

End of Vision

* * *

My mind came back to reality as I wondered what I just saw. I saw the blunette sensed something strange about her. I noticed my right hand was still on her forehead and wondered about my new powers. Did I went into the innocent girl's mind? Was that 5 year old girl her? Who was that boy that called her Dee Dee? A dozen questions were filling my brain with mysteries until I heard the pokemon crying for help. I now knew that this poor girl might have been related to me and if I didn't help her, my questions would be not answered.

"The plan will remain the same!" I said to the pokemon.

Since I had no medical supplies, the Pokemon Center was the blue haired trainer's only chance of survival. After I give her and the pokemon to Nurse Joy, I'll buy some medical supplies while I wait. Without wasting time, I gently lifted the blunette's shins and head and carried her body in my arms. The weight of the girl wasn't heavy for me at all. She was as heavy as a stack of two textbooks from a school. Sadly, she felt as light as a baby when I wore the suit, but she was light enough for me.

"Piplup! Grab her hat!" I ordered.

The penguin nodded and wore his trainer's beanie hat.

"Follow me!" I commanded the pokemon as I ran along the trail I made with the stick I was holding.

* * *

**Team Rocket Crash Site: 5 Minutes Later**

"So far so good! I hope." I said as we came back to the Meowth hot air balloon.

The trail idea of mine worked as I predicted. We were right back to where Team Rocket were stopped and I saved the pokemon. I checked on the blunette's health, but sadly, her status hadn't changed. She was still as red as an apple and breathing heavily. Even though I felt a little nervous having an innocent pokemon trainer's life in my arms, I gave positive emotions to the girl and the pokemon. My Dad once told me if I gave negative responses, bad events will occur to you. Even though I'm still in a forest with a sick girl, I'm still fine as long as we find a way out fast.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu gasped with his ears up.

"You hear something Pikachu?" I asked.

"Pika?"

"Pi?" Pichu's ears perked up as well.

Suddenly, I started to hear something too. It sounded like an alarm of some kind of machine. We heard it for a few seconds and it sounded like it was coming further ahead.

"That sounds familiar." I said.

"Let's move forward." I replied.

The pokemon nodded as we all proceeded onward through the trees. As we went further, the noise grew louder. After running through for half a minute, It looked like we found an exit out of the forest. There was a bright light shining at the end and to my surprise, we saw Viridian City in front of us. The building with the red sphere above was where I needed to be.

"We made it!" I cheered along with the pokemon.

"Must have been a car alarm." I guessed what the sound was.

I looked down at at he sick blunette and got immediately blinded by her beauty. Her sapphire hair was shining like water as it gently blew against my hand. If it wasn't for "Team Rejects" attacking us with missiles, she would be alright. I was glad that I found her otherwise those clowns would have won.

"You'll soon be in good hands." I said to the girl as I made my way to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**Pokemon Center**

"Welcome to the...OH MY..." The Nurse Joy gasped at the sight of the sick girl in my arms.

"She got attacked by Team Rocket in the forest." I said to the nurse as she called for a stretcher.

"I have her pokeballs and this Piplup is hers, but this Pikachu belongs to a friend of hers." I replied.

"Chansey!"

Two human sized pokemon ran to the lobby with a human sized stretcher. The two pokemon were called Chansies and they were the pokemon that usually run the Pokemon Centers (besides the Nurse Joys). They were pink, kind of fat, had nurse hats on their heads, short tails, and they had a pouch that contained an egg on their stomachs. Before the nurse ordered me, I gently laid the girl on the stretcher. I took one final glance at the trainer and hope the best for her.

"I felt her head and I think she has a fever." I said.

"OK." Nurse Joy nodded.

"Take her to the ER!" She ordered the Chansies.

The pink pokemon nodded as they and Nurse Joy took the ill blunette to the door with a red needle sign above it. I went to the window and watched Nurse Joy nurture her patient. To make sure Piplup wasn't crying or being worried, I stroked his head to console him.

"I'm sure she'll be fine!" I said to Piplup.

"Pikachu? Let's call Prof. Oak and notify him for Ash's sake." I said to the slightly bigger mouse.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked happily.

"Toge Togepi!"

"Huh?"

I turned around and saw a pokemon that was staring at me with a cute smile. The pokemon looked like it just hatched out of an egg, but its' body still was in the shell. The egg shell had red and blue triangle designs and the pokemon had tiny hands and feet. It was the same size as Pichu and was just as adorable as him.

"Aren't you a CUTE Togepi!" I squealed like a girl.

The Togepi was extremely happy to see me and wanted me to hug it. How could anyone refuse to hug something as cute as a baby? I knelt down and wrapped my hands around the baby pokemon and pressed it against my face.

"GET YOUR SKINNY UGLY HANDS OFF MY TOGEPI YOU SON OF A..."

I quickly separated Togepi from my face and saw a girl standing across the lobby. Her emotions instantly switched from anger to complete shock. She was wearing a pink helmet and I could see from an angle that she had brown hair tied up in a long ponytail. She wore a pink shirt with a white tank top with a collar around her neck and she had on short blue jeans. The bottom of the girl's skinny legs were being covered by a pair of short white socks and her feet had pink sneakers on to go with the socks. I could barely see what color the eyes were because of how much the pupils shrunk.

"E...Et...Ethan?" The brunette struggled to say with disbelief.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

The young trainer threw her bicycle helmet to one of the plants near the automatic doors and ran towards me with her eyes shut. As soon as I heard the girl sobbing and seeing her arms reaching out to me, I knew what was going to happen in the next few seconds. I quickly put Togepi aside before I got embraced by the brunette's arms. All I could see now was the front doors mostly blocked by the crying girl's hair. Rather than escaping from her embrace, I allowed her to cry her heart out as I stroked her ponytail. Her tears were streaming down from her face, making my shirt get soaked by the girl's sadness.

"I...I...KNEW THE NEWS REPORTS WERE WRONG ABOUT YOUR DEATH!" She cried.

"Who are you?" I asked all confused.

She responded by separating from the embrace and slapped me y face as hard as she could.

"OW!" I screamed as I clutched my cheek in major pain.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled.

"DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" The brunette yelled with anger.

"What's your name?" I asked again.

"Jill Hart! I'm your girlfriend?" The girl answered with her arms crossed.

"MY GIRLFRIEND?"

* * *

**Please Review, Comment, and Submit your poems for my contest!**

**Details in the Contest chapter!**

* * *

**After seeing this picture from DeviantART, I decided to make Jill Hart be based off the girl from this picture.**

**.com/albums/ad14/Samsapoping/Pokemon%202/?action=view¤t=PKMN_5th_Gen_Girl_Anime_by_**

**Reason why I named her Jill Hart was because of her looks. Since she looks athletic, I thought Jill Hart sounded like a good name for a athletic girl.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Reunion Part 1

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My cheeks immediately blushed red after what I just heard. The girl that was standing in front of me was my girlfriend? I wasn't considered a superhero yet and already I had a beautiful female. Jill touched her lips with her left hand and let out a cute giggle.

"Don't you remember me?" Jill said giggling.

"N-no?" I shook my head.

"I was your first friend you made when you moved to Kanto with your father." Jill said with a serious look on her face.

"So we're childhood friends?" I asked, feeling my cheeks cooling down.

"Of course!" Jill nodded.

"Why did you tell me that you were my girlfriend?" I asked a little mad.

"Cause I think you're cute when you blush." Jill giggled.

"You little..." I teased as I playfully pushed Jill back a little.

"Pi!" Pichu squeaked happily.

"Hey Pichu!" Jill greeted my buddy with a smile.

The brunette knelt down to the small mouse and wrapped her arms around him. She got back on her feet and began to cuddle with my dad's pokemon. I watched as my childhood friend squishing Pichu a little bit with her face. While that was happening, Pikachu jumped on my right shoulder, startling me a little. I looked at Pikachu and I saw Piplup (still wearing his trainer's beanie hat) going to Jill to say hello. Jill departed from the embrace and spotted the two other pokemon that were with me.

"Cool a Piplup and a..."

"Pikachu?" Jill said, giving me a weird look.

"Why do you have a Pikachu?" She asked.

"Pikachu's not mine. Neither is Piplup." I answered.

"Huh?" Jill wondered.

"Piplup's trainer is through the glass window behind me." I pointed the window behind me.

Jill walked towards the window and spotted the midnight blue haired girl all hooked up by machines. I turned to Jill and saw her covering her opened mouth in shock.

"What the hell happened to her?" Jill cried.

"We were attacked by Team Rocket awhile ago." I answered, staring through the window.

"What?" Jill turned to me.

"Pichu and I found her in Viridian Forest sitting against a tree, but then we heard this Pikachu calling for help. We then saw Team Rocket in a Meowth hot air balloon, did their cheerleader motto, captured the girl's Piplup and pokeballs and almost got her trapped in bubblegum." I explained.

"Oh my." Jill said.

"I tackled her and saved her from being stuck. She ran after Team Rocket with me behind her, but because of her not looking at the path, she ran off a cliff. I aught, but while I was trying to pull her back up, those jerks grabbed Pichu and destroyed the cliff with missiles." I continued.

"Holy Crap!" Jill gasped in horror.

The next part of the story I made up for two reasons. The first reason was since now I'm a superhero, there has always been one important rule that I now had to follow. **Never expose your secret identity to anyone!** If I break that one rule, my friends and Pichu will be in danger. Tho other reason would be if I told Jill about me transforming into a super fighting machine and woman, she'll just laugh or think I've read too many comic books while in the hospital. Then, she'll think I've done "naughty" things to the poor girl and say that I made the whole story up just for a kiss.

I told Jill the fake/simple version of the story. I told her that I landed on a bush, but the blunette landed in the middle of a river stream. I saved her from drowning by jumping into the river and dragged her out, but she got a fever from the blast and from the water. As for Team Rocket, a Pidgeot flew through the hot air balloon and made them crash land in the middle of the forest. I saved the pokemon, got rid of Team Rocket, and brought the girl here.

"So that was my day. How about yours?" I finished with a big smile on my face.

"That...poor girl!" Jill responded with her jaw hanging down.

"Do you know her name?" She asked.

"No, all Team Rocket kept calling her was Twerpette from Sinnoh." I answered.

"She looks familiar." Jill said.

"You seen her before?" I asked.

"Maybe on TV. I don't know, but looking at her hair and her barrettes, she looks familiar." Jill answered, staring at the midnight blue hair.

"On TV?" I asked.

"Since I'm a Pokemon Coordinator, I watched TV a lot to study my opponents' strategies." Jill replied.

"Oh." I said.

"So you think she's a coordinator from Sinnoh?" I asked.

"I think so." Jill nodded.

"What brought you here?" I asked.

"I was riding back from doing errands for my mom when my Togepi teleported out of my bike's basket with Metronome. Fear of losing him, I ran here first and found him with you." Jill said, grabbing her baby pokemon.

"I guessed he made our paths crossed because I was going to call Prof. Oak about Pikachu." I said with a smile as Pichu jumped from Jill's shoulder to my left shoulder.

"Then do it!" Jill ordered.

"You have his number?" I asked.

Jill went into her pockets and pulled out her Pokegear out of her jeans. With only one hand, she flipped her pokegear opened, selected Prof. Oak's phone number, and speed dialed it all while holding Togepi in one arm. It took a few seconds before I heard a man's voice come on the phone.

Hel...o?"

"Prof. Oak?" Jill responded.

"W-ho...iiiisss...is..."

"You're breaking up." Jill said.

I walked near Jill to see what was going on, but all we saw was the small screen all fuzzy with static. The professor said something to us, but it was fading out with loud static.

"Damn Static!" Jill pouted, stamping her left foot.

"Maybe you're getting bad reception." I said as I grabbed Jill's pokegear from her hands.

As soon as I moved Jill's pokegear to my face, the screen instantly went all cleared up. A familiar man with gray hair was on the screen and the background behind him was obviously his lab.

"You see." I told Jill.

"That's weird." Jill said as she went to see the screen.

"Ethan?" Prof. Oak called.

"Yeah?" I looked at the screen.

"Is that you?" The Prof. Asked.

"Yep, it's me. I'm not dead, but that's not why Jill and I called you." I answered.

"Do you know any trainer by the name of Ash?" I questioned.

"As of matter of fact I do Ethan!" Prof. Oak nodded.

"His name is Ash Ketchum. He's a 10 year old boy who is actually one of my neighbors in Pallet Town." He described.

"Do you know where he is now?" I asked.

"He called me yesterday that he was in Pewter City, helping the gym leader Brock taking care of his 7 brothers and sisters. He said that he was heading back to Pallet Town today, but he hasn't yet." Prof. Oak said.

"By any chance, does this Ketchum kid have a Pikachu?" I asked.

"Yes he does actually! In fact, I'm the one who gave him Pikachu as his first pokemon!" Prof. Oak stated.

"Why you ask?"

"I think I know why Ash isn't there in Pallet Town yet." I said.

"He's too busy trying to find this little cutie!" I smirked as I moved Jill's pokegear in front of Pikachu.

"Pika Pikachu!" Ash's started squeaked with greetings.

"Pikachu?" Prof. Oak wondered.

"I ran into a friend of Ash's and the moment she saw Team Rocket having this Pikachu, she immediately knew that he was Ash's Pikachu." I mentioned.

"I appreciate the great news young man!" Prof. Oak smile.

"I'll call Brock and the Pewter City Pokemon Center and notify them to have them send Ash to Viridian City." He said.

"That will be great!" I approved the plan.

"Pikachu, his friend, and his pokeballs will be here!" I announced happily.

"Ash will probably be there by tomorrow morning." Prof. Oak said.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"We'll probably be in Pallet Town tomorrow!" I added.

"See you guys then!" Prof. Oak waved goodbye.

The screen turned black as I gave a thumbs up to Pikachu. I gave Jill back her pokegear and thanked her for letting me using her phone. Suddenly, we heard a beep near the door that Nurse Joy went through 30 Minutes ago. I looked up and noticed the needle sign was turned off; which meant that Nurse Joy was finished with the blue haired girl. The automatic door slid open, wheeling out the stretcher with the patient laying on the comfy mattress. Nurse Joy and the Chansies wheeled the stretcher near Jill and I as we went to the nurse for the results. I looked at the blue haired coordinator's face and it looked like her fever was gone. Her cheeks weren't red anymore and she was breathing normally. With the incubation tube on her mouth, the sleeping brunette inhaled some air inside her mouth and calmly exhaled it out of her nose.

"Her fever's gone!" Nurse Joy reported.

"That's good news!" I smiled down at Piplup.

The penguin chirped still sad as he jumped on to the stretcher. I could still see sadness hidden deep in his eyes as they were staring the incubation tube.

"All she needs now is rest." Nusrse Joy said.

"Chansey." A Chansey went up to me with the vlunette's yellow bag.

I got the vag and carried it on my back along with my backpack.

"Is it okay if I give you the pokemon for healing?" I asked.

The nurse nodded and was going to grabbed Pikachu, but the mouse pokemon refused. Pichu refused also and the two mice pokemon jumped off of my shoulders, joining Piplup as they surrounded the blunette.

"You want to watch her?" Jill asked the pokemon.

The pokemon nodded in response and I didn't mind about that. I knew that when the blunette wakes up, she'll think her pokemon will be stolen and will lose her soul in sorrow. I allowed Pikachu and Piplup to be with the blunette because they knew her. For Pikachu, I figured he would calm Piplup down. For Piplup, he needed to stay with his trainer. Pichu stayed with me when I was out cold for days and I wanted Piplup to be there for his mistress. As for Pichu, he mught lwarn about the blunette more for me. Since Pichu was my father's favorite pokemon, he knows about my past. Perhaps he'll remember if the blunette was a friend of mine. Yet again, Pichu's still a baby pokemon and probably play with the girl's hair.

Nurse Joy ordered her assisstants to send the blunette to the Recovery Room. The pokemon nodded and we watched them wheeled off Pichu, Pikachu, Piplup, and the sleeping coordinator away to the RC.

"I'll be back soon!" I called at the pokemon.

"Huh?" Jill wondered.

"I need to do some errands." I told her.

"GAH!" Jill shrieked.

"I NEED TO GET BACK AT POKETRONICS!" She screamed in panic.

"Why?" I asked.

"My mom's working there!" Jill answered.

"WHAT?" I gasped.

"She used to worked with your Dad, but after the murder, she now works more time." Jill replied.

"What is she doing now?" I asked.

"She doing research on Nanites." Jill said.

"Nanites?" I questioned.

"Nanobots. Microscopic machines that look like spiders." Jill described.

"Oh yeah!" I remembered.

"If you need any help, I'm up for anything." I said.

"Why don't you come to Poketronics tomorrow after you give Pikachu back to Ash?" Jill asked.

"Sure!" I nodded.

"The boys will be so glad to see you!" Jill said as she gave Togepi to me as she went near the potted plants near the doors to get her helmet.

"Hey! How about we have a battle tomorrow?" I asked.

"That sounds like fun!" Jill answered, grabbing her Togepi from me.

"See you tomorrow!" Jill said as she ran to the automatic doors.

"Tell your mom that I'm back and I said hi!" I ordered..

"I will!" Jill cried as the doors began to close.

After I watched my childhood friend ride off with her bicycle, I went to the front desk where Nurse Joy was to start my list of errands. The top errand on my list was giving the blunette's and Ash Ketchum pokeballs to Nurse for safekeeping.

* * *

**4 Hours Later: Dawn's Room**

Dawn's POV

"Beep"

"Beep"

"Beep"

I fluttered my eyes as soon as I started to hear a strange beeping sound. I got a glimpse at the area I was in, but got immediately blinded by the rays of the daylight star shining down. I quickly shut my eyes and absorbed some of the sun's rays before reopening them again. My vision cleared out as I started to regain control of my body.

"Huh? W-what happened?"

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

I turned my head from left to right, scanning at the room that I was in. The right side of the room ad white cabinets built to the walls and below them was a wide desk with a sink and a bunch of draws below. The front side was a TV attached to the gray ceiling that was small and basic. Behind the TV was a yellow wall with some picture frames hanging on it. The left side of me was a table right next to the bed with a vase of flowers. I looked at the large window for a view of where I was, but I was blinded again by the sun. The only sight I saw was the sky turning yellow; which meant that the day was over or was about to start.

"What happened?" I questioned myself.

"I remembered flying on Togekiss to Viridian Forest, planning my route to Pallet Town when Team Rocket..."

"Beep Beep!"

"Beep Beep Beep!"

I turned pale the moment I remembered what happened at the forest. Team Rocket tried to kill me and a boy who wanted to help me by destroying a cliff that we were at. The worst part that made me want to die now was the fact that they won. Team Rocket had finally won and Ash and I were never going to see our pokemon again. With the powerful vacuum in Team Rocket's possession, Ash and I were powerless without our pokemon. I closed my eyes in sorrow as I felt water forming in my pupils.

"I'm so sorry Piplup." I sobbed into my hands.

"I'm so sorry Ash and Pikachu!"

I didn't even started my journey in Kanto yet and already I failed. I failed not only myself but also failed the boy that I loved. Pikachu was my love's first pokemon and I couldn't rescue him from those clowns. If I wanted to continue my dream of following my mom's footsteps now, I would have to get a new starter pokemon to replace Piplup, but that sounded too painful to imagine.

"She's in that room." I heard a woman say.

"Thank you!" A boy responded.

I quickly wiped my tears off my face and tried to hide all my sadness as I heard footsteps. The footsteps grew louder and louder as I could also hear the sounds of plastic bags approaching. I finished wiping my eyes right when the noises stopped.

"Glad to see you're finally awake!" A boy said to me.

I looked at the far side of the eastern wall where the door was and gasped at who I saw. It was the spiky haired boy who tried to save me from falling off the cliff, but failed because of Team Rocket. He was standing in the doorway carrying two large shopping bags with both hands. He gave me a smile and it made me wonder why he was happy. Because of my wreckless behavior, he lost one of his pokemon too. I hung my head in shame, feeling even more guiltier than before.

"I'm really sorry." I sobbed.

"For what?" The boy wondered.

"You lost Pichu because of me." I answered.

"We have survived, but at what cost? Team Rocket is probably rolling in money after selling our pokemon to their boss. They won!" I replied.

"No they didn't." The boy responded.

"You're just saying that just to cheer me up!" I said, lifting my head, looking at him in sadness.

"No I'm not." The boy said as he put the plastic shopping bags near the sink.

* * *

Ethan's POV

"Watch!" I said to the sad girl in bed.

I put two fingers in my mouth and I let out a whistle, calling my buddy. A few seconds later, Pichu crawled out from underneath the bed and let out a happy squeak as soon as he saw me. He jumped on to my left shoulder and I smiled at the blunette, proving she was wrong.

"Pichu?" The blunette gasped.

"Wait, if you got your Pichu back, then that means..."

The moment I saw Piplup coming out from below the bed with Pikachu, I grabbed the penguin pokemon and presented his trainer her partner. The blue haired girl jumped in complete disbelief, making the heart monitor beep like crazy. I smiled at how low the blunette's jaw was hanging while her ocean colored pupils were as small as a speck of dirt. The opened jaw turned into a wide opened smile as she recognized her pokemon wearing her beanie hat.

"SURPRISE!" I cried as Piplup jumped out of my hands and on to the bed.

"PIPLUP!" The girl cried as she grabbed her partner in a tight embrace.

"Pip Piplup!" The penguin pokemon chirped with happiness.

I watched the happy reunion as the blunette was crying with joy. She was giggling happily while holding Piplup to her face. Pikachu jumped on to my right shoulder and watched the happy moment. While the moment was happening, I figured the pokemon were probably hungry. I went to one of the shopping bags and brought out a red apple for Pikachu. The bigger mouse squeaked happily, ran to the table, grabbed the apple from me, and took a bite out of it. For Pichu, I gave him some poffins from y pocket that I still had left.

"I was so worried about you Piplup!" The blunette said to her pokemon, releasing him from the hug.

"Piplup! Piplup!" The penguin chirped happily.

"Thank you so...PIKACHU!" The blunette screamed.

The bigger mouse pokemon stopped eating his apple and jumped on to the bed.

"Pikaka!" Pikachu squeaked.

"Are you Ash's Pikachu?" The girl asked the rodent.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

"Awesome!" The blunette cheered.

"Even though I haven't seen you in a year, you're still as adorable as Piplup!" She replied as she reached out for Pikachu and stroked the top of his head.

The rodent purred with pleasure for a response to the gentle feel of the blunette's hand.

"Did you save the other pokemon?" The girl asked, turning to me.

"Yep! The other 10 pokeballs are with Nurse Joy." I nodded.

"Thank you so much!" The blunette said with a big smile on her face.

"My name is Dawn from Twinleaf Town!" She replied.

"Ah, the Sinnoh region." I exclaimed as I sat on the side of the bed.

"**Dawn from Sinnoh? I think I met this girl before." **I thought.

My mind was scanning any memories of this cute blunette, but it felt like the memories of her were all blank. I did remembered living in Sinnoh when I was little. I used to lived in Twinleaf Town with my Dad and I went to Kindergarten with some kids. Most of the kids in my class I have forgotten, but I remember one funny girl from the class. She was the daughter of a top coordinator and was the girlish girl of the school. Everyday after recess, she would always get electrocuted by the school's pets Plusie and Minun and the other kids would always laugh at her. Ever since the first time she got electrocuted, she was all fussy about her midnight blue hair and the class used to call her...

"**Dee Dee?" **I wondered, looking at Dawn.

"**It couldn't be... Is Dawn the girl in the vision?"**

* * *

**P;ease Review, Comment, and Submit your poems for my contest!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Friendly Chat

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked me.

"Nothing." I answered, going back to reality.

"I'm Ethan and I'm from Viridian City." I introduced myself.

"**Ethan from Viridian City?"** Dawn wondered.

"**Why do I have a feeling I know this trainer?"**

"Something wrong?" I asked, looking at the trainer thinking.

"Huh? Y-yeah, I'm fine? No need to worry." Dawn answered, looking at me.

The second after the words, "No need to worry" got processed through my brain, another piece of this mysterious puzzle was in place. I remembered a girl in Kindergarten used to say that praise all the time. Although I recovered one puzzle piece of my missing memory, the rest of the pieces were still out of reach. I knew that I needed more information about this familiar girl.

"What the heck happened to us? How did Team Rocket lose?" Dawn asked me.

To take a break from uncovering this mystery, I told Dawn the "fake" story on how I defeated Team Rocket and saved her and the pokemon. Every detail that I told to the blunette was exactly the way how I told Jill four hours ago.

"I brought you and the pokemon to Viridian City and gave the pokeballs to Nurse Joy." I concluded my story.

Dawn hung her jaw in disbelief in response to my story. The part I was guessing that made her jaw dropped was either the part when she fell into the river and almost drowned or Team Rocket lost to a Pidgeot. Whatever it was, it looked like my "fake" story sounded true to the blue haired girl.

"I-I don't know what to say?" Dawn said with disbelief.

"You saved my life!" She replied.

"If Team Rocket would have won, I would die in complete sadness." She added.

"Same here. Pichu has been my best friend for years." I said, turning to the small hungry mouse.

"He maybe small and cute, but he's pretty strong compared to most Pichus." I replied.

"He's so cute!" Dawn commented.

"Pi?" Pichu squeaked, pausing from eating a poffin.

My partner jumped off of my shoulder and landed on to the bed in front of Dawn. With Dawn smiling down at my buddy, I watched the small rodent closed his eyes.

"Pi-chu!" Pichu squeaked.

My buddy leaned forward and blew a kiss at Dawn. A pink heart that was the size of Pichu blew out of my partner's mouth and floated towards Dawn's face. Just by looking at the heart, my eyes opened widely, realizing what move Pichu did. The move was called Sweet Kiss and it was going to be bad news for both Dawn and Pichu. If a male pokemon uses Sweet Kiss at a female, the female target will be stunned and fall in love with the male pokemon or vice versa. If Dawn gets hit with the heart, she'll fall in love with Pichu and will probably squeeze my buddy with a tight embrace.

"Sweet Kiss!" Dawn gasped, recongizing the move.

"Look out!" I screamed, pushing Dawn's head to the heart monitor.

The pink heart missed Dawn by an inch as it went passed her and hit the wall, popping like a bubble as it made impact. With her head hanging ninety degrees towards the sink, the blunette lifted her head back up and looked at me weirdly. I apologized to her and told Pichu that now wasn't the best time for a kiss because of the wires from the heart monitor still connected to Dawn. I placed some more poffins on to the table and told my buddy to eat the rest of his food. Pichu went on to the table as Dawn and I watched him eat and Pikachu eating the apple I placed near the sink. Piplup sat next to me looking at his trainer.

"How long was I out?" Dawn asked, turning to me.

"About 4 hours." I answered, looking the digital alarm clock sitting on the left side of the table.

"It's four o' clock?" Dawn gasped, staring at the clock.

"What did you do while I was out? What's in the bag over by the sink?" She asked.

"Food and medical supplies." I answered, getting off the table and going to the bag.

"Oh yeah, here!" I remembered.

I grabbed both yellow straps hanging around my shoulders and them off my arms. I placed Dawn's small backpack near Pikachu, losing some weight on my back.

"I was holding on to your backpack for you if that was okay." I told Dawn.

"That was alright Thanks!" Dawn said as she took her beanie hat off of Piplup's head and wore it.

"Anyway, while you were sleeping, I let Pichu stay with Pikachu and Piplup in this room to keep them company." I said.

"That was sweet of you!" Dawn said with a smile.

"What else did you do?" She questioned.

"I had lunch at a restaurant, came back, and spent the last 3 hours having myself a physical."

"3 hours?" Dawn gasped.

"Most of the time I had to wait. I took some x-rays of my whole body and got some blood work done me." I explained, showing Dawn the bandage on my left arm.

"You did all that because of what Team Rocket did to us?" Dawn asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"I did it for my own personal reasons. Pichu and I have been going through some tough times recently." I replied with a frown.

"What happened?" Dawn asked, all concerned.

"I would rather not want to talk about it." I answered.

"It was horrible for not only for me, but for Pichu mostly." I replied, looking at Pichu.

Dawn sensed my feelings and became silent as she turned to Pichu. Pikachu and Piplup became silent as well, but the big mouse pokemon continued to eat his apple. The blue haired girl turned to me and apologized for asking what happened. Just by the worry in her eyes, I knew that she didn't want to hear about the death of Pichu's former trainer.

"It's fine." I said with a slight smile.

"Anyway, I can't believe Team Rocket tried to kill us." I changed the subject.

"They tried to steal Pikachu and my pokemon back in Sinnoh a year ago." Dawn said.

"Speaking of that and if you don't mind if I ask you this." I told Dawn calmly.

* * *

Dawn's POV

"Do you know a Pokemon Trainer named Ash Ketchum?" Ethan asked.

My heart immediately started to pound hard and as fast as the heart monitor could read. I felt my cheeks boiling up as I wondered how Ethan found out about my crush's last name.

"H-how..." I struggled to say.

"I heard Team Rocket say their motto and found you seeing Pikachu in complete shock. You then yell, "What did you do to Ash?" to those clowns. Pikachu knew who you were and I'm guessing this is the only Pikachu is the only one that you know." Ethan explained.

"If you don't want to talk about him, it's fine. I'm sorry that I asked." He replied.

* * *

Ethan's POV

Dawn took a deep breath, making her heart pound slowly, and told me who Ash was. Apparently, Ash Ketchum is a kid as old as Dawn who has a dream of becoming a Pokemon Master. Dawn met Ash while she was under attack by Team Rocket because they wanted his missing Pikachu. He allowed Dawn to travel with him and the Pewter City Gym Leader Brock through the blunette's home region.

"Why did you want to know?" Dawn finished.

"I wanted to know how close you were to him." I answered.

"Huh?" Dawn muttered, blinking her sapphire eyes.

"Right after I handed you to Nurse Joy, I met a friend of mine and we called Professor Oak. I got information about Ash, and told Oak to informed Ash that Pikachu was safe here." I informed Dawn.

* * *

Dawn's POV

"Since he's in Pewter City with Brock, he'll be here tomorrow morning." Ethan said.

My heart sank with happiness as I slowly fell back down to the soft fluffy pillow. The heart monitor beep rapidly as fast as my face blushing with a grin stretching my cheek bones. The pokemon looked at me with worried looks, but I smiled at them. With Ash coming here, my heart was now singing. Suddenly, I scanned one word that Ethan said. My eyes bugged out, making my heart pound even more faster.

"**Tomorrow?"**

Without any words, I pulled the blanket covering half of my body off of me, revealing the wires attached to me from the heart monitor. I had two wires attached to my breasts, one on each arm, and one on each leg. I began to unplugged myself from the machine I was hook up to, making the machine beep endlessly as the line became as flat as a dead pokemon/human's heart rate. Ethan and the pokemon gave me worry looks, wondering what I was doing. With Pikachu in our possessions', I knew that Ash would come sooner than Ethan predicted. Come for Pikachu and I needed to get ready.

* * *

Ethan's POV

"**She not doing what I think she's doing?"** I thought, watching Dawn's movements.

The blunette was focused on doing something as I watched her moving her feet off to my side of the bed. As soon as Dawn got on her feet, standing next to the bed, the thing I predicted happened.

"OOOooo..."

Dawn was groaning weakly as I could see in her sapphire eyes that she was dizzy. Her body was unbalanced, wobbling all over the place. The moment I saw Dawn fall forward, I quickly went to her weak body and caught it. Pikachu jumped on to my left shoulder and squeaked at his tired friend. With the white beanie hat in my face, I leaned Dawn back and saw her eyes closed as I placed her back on the bed.

"Pikaka?" Pikachu squeaked with worry.

"Pichuchu?" Pichu wondered.

"PIPLUP!" Piplup chirped.

"She needs more rest." I said to the pokemon.

"I-I n-n-need a r-room." Dawn struggled to say, fluttering her eyes.

"You couldn't even stand up for a minute!" I responded.

"Why do you want a room?" I asked.

"A-Ash." Dawn answered, regaining some of her energy back.

"I told you. He'll be here tomorrow morning. It usually takes a person a day to get from Pewter City to here. Why do you need a..."

Suddenly, I read Dawn's heart like a book and pulled out a secret page from the chapter of her interest. The reason why Dawn was blushing mad red when I mentioned Ash, it became clear what was going on inside her head. Dawn had a crush on Ash Ketchum and it looked like she hadn't admitted it to the boy. Now that I knew about the blunette's secret, I needed to play my cards carefully on her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't told Professor Oak that you're here." I said.

"By now, Ash only knows that I have Pikachu and I'm with a friend of his." I replied.

"Does he know about Piplup?" Dawn asked, grabbing Piplup and holding him in her arms with her head up.

"Nope." I shook my head.

"The only person that knows that you're here is my friend, Jill Hart." I replied.

"Jill Hart?" Dawn wondered.

"She's a childhood friend of mine who helps out her mom and I at our jobs." I described to Dawn.

"Jobs?" Dawn asked surprisingly.

"Right now is not the best time, but tonight, look at the window and you'll see a tall building with a large plasma screen in front of the building." I said.

Dawn turned to her left to see my building, but was blinded by the bright sun. With her right hand shielding most of the sun's rays, the blunette saw a little bit better and could see the city a little bit.

"Does the building say Poketronics?" Dawn asked.

"Ya." I nodded.

"It said it a second ago on the TV screen over there." Dawn responded, pointing at the window and turning back to me.

"What do you do there?" She asked me about my job.

"Poketronics is a company that wants to make a better future for both humans and pokemon. We invent new and better ways for trainers to live with their pokemon simpler." I answered.

"Jill and I are the ones who try out all the new gadgets while Jill's mom and the other scientists some projects." I replied.

"What kinds of gadgets do they have?" Dawn asked.

"Ethan?" A man said.

I turned to the door and spotted a man with a white coat walking into the room. He had short brown hair, green colored eyes, and looked skinny. Just by the white coat and the fact that that he was holding a yellow folder with my name on it, I knew that he was a doctor. Inside the folder were probably the answers of what I have become. X-rays of my entire body. It was time to discover myself, but I didn't want Dawn to see the pictures.

"Are you Ethan?" The doctor asked me.

"I'm Dr. Allen." The mann greeted.

"Nice to meet you." I said, pulling out my hand for a shake.

"I'm not sure if I want to do that." Dr. Allen said, taking a step back.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Pika?" Pikachu wondered.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Piplup?" Piplup chirped.

"When you are ready, meet me in the other room across the hall." Dr. Allen told me as he left the room.

"Let me get my friend settle." I responded, turning to Dawn.

"What's going on?" Dawn wondered, all confused.

"I don't know." I answered, going to the window and grabbing the TV remote from the table.

"Here! Watch some TV." I said, handing Dawn the remote.

"Also here's something to eat because you skipped lunch a few hours ago." I replied, pulling out a cheeseburger out of the plastic bag.

"What are you now my nurse?" Dawn smirked.

"As of now, yes!" I answered.

"Here's a bottle of Mustard and a bottle of ketchup."

I gave the bottles to Dawn, but as soon as she was about to grab the ketchup bottle, Pikachu took it from me and led out a happy squeak. He sat next to his female friend and began licking the ketchup as soon as he opened the cap. Dawn led out a cute little giggle and stroke Pikachu's head, smiling at the bigger mouse.

"That's the Pikachu I know and love!" Dawn giggled.

"Pichu?" I called out.

The baby mouse pokemon jumped on to my left shoulder, giving a squeak at me, telling me he was ready. I answered my buddy's response by walking to the door and saw the doctor preparing the room for me. I was about to walk out of the room, but I was stopped by Dawn calling my name. I turned around, looking at the blunette, wondering what she was about to say.

"Thanks again for saving me and the pokemon!" Dawn said with a cute smile.

"Happy to help!" I said.

"Maybe later tonight, I'll come by to check on you." I replied.

"Sure!" Dawn nodded.

"Good luck with the doctor!" She replied.

"Thanks!" I said, turning back around.

"**I may need it!"** I said in my head, leaving the room and heading to where Dr. Allen was.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**

* * *

**Since nobody (besides one user) sent a poem, I have decided to cancel the poetry contest. If people were working on their poems, I'm sorry. The contest is cancelled!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Flashbackception

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Later that night: Ethan's Room**

The sun was gone for the day as I was sitting in my room in the Pokemon Center. While Pichu was resting on the white pillow next to me. My eyes were glued to what was in my hand. A test tube containing my blood was in my palm. My blood wasn't my concern. It was what was inside my blood.

* * *

**Flashback: 3 Hours Ago**

"Have a seat." Dr. Allen said as soon as I entered the room across from Dawn's room.

I closed the door behind me and took a seat on a small bed. The bed was against the northern wall, giving me a good view of the rectangular room. Like Dawn's room, a sink counter was next to my exit. The room was white and had a table in the back of the room. Between the bed and desk was a built in screen to show x-rays on. The doctor got ready by hanging up some pictures of my bones.

"So what's the problem with me Doc?" I asked.

"Chu?" Pichu squeaked.

"You want the bad news first or the good news?" Dr. Allen answered.

"Bad." I said calmly.

The doctor guided me to the desk where a small microscope was in place. A tiny piece of paper was underneath the bottom lens, making it easier to see the thing. I looked into the top lens and found what a clue to this mystery.

"What the..." My pupils shrunk.

The most unfortunate thing within me was discovered. A nanometer sized spider was on the sheet, revealing a clue. Unlike most insects, the spider looked non-living. Its' mechanical looking body was just standing still, almost as if it was waiting for food.

"A spider?" I gasped.

"Pi?" Pichu squeaked.

"A nano sized spider." Dr. Allen clarified.

I turned around, allowing my partner to view the insect as I faced the doctor. The man walked over to the x-rays and explained what was going on. X-rays A and B were both pictures of my right arm, but something was weird. X-ray A showed my bones normal size, but X-ray B showed them a little bigger. When I was doing the x-rays, it took the technician a few seconds for them to take both pictures. How did my muscles grow so fast?

Suddenly, the word "nano" was playing in my head like a broken CD player. A flashback of what happened earlier today was then played, solving one of many conundrums.

* * *

**Flashback**

"I NEED TO GET BACK AT POKETRONICS!" She screamed in panic.

"Why?" I asked.

"My mom's working there!" Jill answered.

"WHAT?" I gasped.

"She used to worked with your Dad, but after the murder, she now works more time." Jill replied.

"What is she doing now?" I asked.

"She's doing research on Nanites." Jill said.

"Nanites?" I questioned.

"Nanobots. Microscopic machines that look like spiders." Jill described.

"Oh yeah!" I remembered.

"If you need any help, I'm up for anything." I said.

"Why don't you come to Poketronics tomorrow after you give Pikachu back to Ash?" Jill asked.

"Sure!" I nodded.

"The boys will be so glad to see you!" Jill said as she gave Togepi to me as she went near the potted plants near the doors to get her helmet.

End of Flashback

* * *

My face flushed by what Jill told me a few hours ago. The spider wasn't a normal arachnid. It was a nanobot. Meaning if the doctors managed to extract one nanobot from inside my veins, there was a likely chance that my body was infected by millions of them.

"What should we do?" I asked, hiding my fear.

"We should do a CAT scan and an echocardiogram to be on the safe side." Dr. Allen said.

"OK." I nodded.

Are you available tomorrow morning?" Dr. Allen wondered.

"Yep." I nodded.

"We can do it now if you want." I replied.

"Huh?" Dr. Allen's eyes widened.

"You sure?" He gasped.

"I'll be hanging out in the center for the rest of today." I answered.

"I'll notify Cardiology that you're heading there." Dr. Allen smiled as he opened the door for me.

"Thank you very much!" I said, making my exit.

"Once we get the results, we'll discuss what to do." Dr. Allen said.

Ebd of Flashback

* * *

**Present**

After the thrilling events that happened today, a question was in my head ever since I woke up this morning. Am I still a human or a machine? The people that were doing the final two things that the doctor wanted kept me longer than a regular person. For the CAT scan, I could tell that my body was infected by nanites because I was in the machine for five minutes. But for the echocardiogram, the cardiologist was staring at my heart. Almost as if he spotted something in my heart.

The sample of my blood with the nanobot was a request that I made to a nurse. I told her that I was fascinated by blood and wanted a sample of my own blood. What I didn't tell her was what I wanted to do with my blood. Poketronics was my next clue and that was where I was heading to tomorrow. After Dawn's reunion with Ash Ketchum, I'm going back to work.

"Tomorrow's a big day buddy." I said quietly to the sleeping Pichu.

I turned to the window and spotted two familiar attacks coming from the battlefield. A blast of lightning collided into a typhoon made me recognized the two pokemon as the collision caused a miniature explosion.

"Sounds like Dawn is one of those tough trainers who loves to battle." I smirked.

"Hmmm..."

An idea struck into my head as I placed the blood sample tube underneath the bed. With my only piece of evidence hidden away from any being, my left hand went to my belt where I felt five sphere capsules attached to my hips.

"A battle could help me keep my mind off of these nanites." I said, glancing at my palm.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


	9. Chapter 9: COMBO!

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Outside the Pokemon Center**

Dawn's POV

"**BOOM!"**

A loud explosion was formed due to me experimenting on Pikachu's Electro Ball and my Piplup's Whirlpool combo attack. Before the explosion, the rodent's ball of electricity was orbiting around my partner's cyclone from the outside. Like a cow in a twister, the Electro Ball flew out of orbit randomly, crashing into an steel wall. I shielded myself with my arms, preventing dust from blowing into my face. The smoke cleared seconds after as I removed my arms from my face and stared at the pokemon.

"Maybe the Electro Ball should be in the Whirlpool instead of the outside." I said, changing my plan.

"Pikachu." Pikachu squeaked, scratching his head with guilt.

"Piplup." My partner nodded.

"We should probably stop for the night. We don't want to wake up the people sleeping." I reasoned.

"Really? What a shame." A familiar voice said.

"Huh?" I muttered.

The spiky brown haired boy walked down the side path, entering the battlefield area. He was still wearing the same exact clothes from early this morning, nothing really new. Pikachu and Piplup went to the boy as he knelt down to pet them.

"Hey guys!" Ethan greeted the pokemon.

I went to the pokemon, wondering why Ethan came here. He got back up after he spotted my boots, feeling the pokemon land onto me. Pikachu was on my right shoulder and Piplup was on my beanie hat.

"Hey Ethan." I waved.

"You're feeling pretty good." Ethan commented.

"I regained my energy back two hours ago." I said.

"Thanks for the food." I responded to my supper.

"No problem." Ethan said.

"What did the doctor say to you?" I asked.

"Classified." The boy answered instantly.

"Oh." I blinked.

"Uh...OK." I abandoned the thought.

"I saw you training. Good show." Ethan commented about my progress.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"I was hoping you would be interested in a battle, but..."

I interrupted my opponent's challenge message with my right index finger. Like Ash, I never back down from a battle and wasn't about to. A little battle was a good way to see Pikachu's potential before giving him back to his trainer. I went back to my side of the field and called the pokemon. Ethan nodded at my response and reported to the opposite side.

* * *

**Unknown Area**

Normal POV

"How's the subject doing?" A man asked.

"He's doing pretty well." Man B answered, looking at his at a computer monitor.

The screen showed a bluenette wearing a white beanie hat who was standing far away from the mysterious camera. On the bottom right side of the screen showed somebody's heart rate. A beep was heard after every five seconds, recording the person's pulse.

"So well, that he's going to battle this girl." Man B replied, pointing at the screen.

"Does he know about the modifications we gave him?" Man A wondered.

"His EAR is functional." Man B said.

"Should we call him?" He suggested.

"Only for emergencies." Man A said.

* * *

**Back to the Pokemon Center**

Ethan's POV

"Go Zorua and Gengar!" I shouted.

I threw threw two pokeballs in the air in order to summon my pokemon. The first to appear was the black pokemon with red eyes and a creepy smile, Gengar. The next was Zorua, the small black fox with a short furry tail and pointy ears with red tips. For Dawn's side, it looked like she was sticking with Pikachu and Piplup. Choices I was hoping to witness. If Team Rocket were so desperate for those two pokemon, then I wanted to see them in full action.

Before the first attack was called, I allowed my opponent to take her pokedex out to scan my team.

* * *

"**Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. Zorua hides its true form by ch****anging**** into ****pe****ople and Pokémon, and loves to surprise people." **

"**Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon. Gengar hides in the shadows. If a Gengar is nearby, it is said to feel ten degrees colder than normal. "**

* * *

"Zorua, Transform into Pikachu!" I ordered.

The fox pokemon jumped into the air and vanished into a shade of pink. What came out of him made us all gasped in embarrassment. Zorua landed back down looking just like our opponent. Pikchu stood up on his two feet and lowered his ears as a warning. A warning about the incoming rage of the real blunette. I could tell from Dawn's steaming face of anger that she was one of those girls who hated people or pokemon impersonating her.

"ETHAN, YOU PERVERT!" Dawn hissed.

"I SAID, PIKACHU! NOT DAWN, ZOR..."

My pokemon cut my off as he launched at me and did the unthinkable that I never dreamed of doing. While in his Dawn disguise, Zorua grabbed my head and gave me a sudden kiss. Not a peck on the cheek or a lick, but a mouth to mouth kiss. The type of kiss that lovers do when they want to make out with each other. With my burning face all red, I pushed my pokemon away as I heard Gengar laughing at the bestiality moment.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I shouted.

"HEHEHEHEHEHE..." Zorua chuckled.

"If you don't transform into a Pikachu, you're going back in your pokeball!" I warned the fox.

A flash of pink blinded us as Zorua obeyed my command. He changed from the human blunette to her boyfriend's yellow mouse.

"So sorry, Dawn!" I apologized.

"I don't know what was with him when he did that." I consoled my opponent.

"Even with that apology, he's still dead!" Dawn grinned evilly.

"Piplup, Drill Peck Gengar!" She ordered.

The penguin partner nodded and ran to my ghost type. He sharpened his beak and jumped to Gengar. Little did Dawn knew, that that the Drill Peck had no effective on the ghost due to being well, uh...a ghost pokemon.

"WHAT?" The blunette gasped.

"Physical attacks don't work on ghost types!" I said.

"Zorua, send Piplup back with an Iron Tail." I called.

My fake Pikachu charged his lightning bolt shaped tail and swung it hard at Piplup. The penguin pokemon got sent flying back to his side of the battlefield with a tiny mark on his face.

"I forgive you if you're still tired due to that mistake." I said.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm a little tired too." I added.

"Don't go easy on me!" Dawn responded.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Piplup, use Whirlpool to form Thunder-Whirlpool!" The blunette commanded.

The penguin summoned a large typhoon above himself and threw it at my team. Followed by a blast of lightning from Pikachu, the team managed to form an electric tornado that was about to hut me. I needed to think of a combo of my own or else the battle would be over already. Suddenly, my mind got it.

"Zorua and Gengar, combine Electro Ball and Shadow Ball into one massive ball!" I ordered.

Gengar and Zorua, gave me looks by the cray command I just gave. It was an attack that I've never done before, but it was a risk I had to take. If Dawn could do electric/water combos on me, maybe dark/electric combos were possible. My team charged and threw their attacks forward at the deadly tornado. Before impact, the two energy balls fused together, forming the new attack. Darkness engulfed the outer layer, but the core core was glowing with electricity. It was basically a brand new technique that anyone would like to call, Dark-electro Ball.

The new attack went into the Thunder-whirlpool, but exploded inside. Powerful winds blew into our faces as we all close our eyes for protection of random dust flying along. The smoke cleared once we opened our eyes. The brutal Thunder-whirlpool was gone due to the contact of my Dark-electro Ball. Negating Dawn's combo and sparing my pokemon.

"That was a close one!" I sighed.

"What was..." Dawn paused, being speechless.

"Since you tried to nail me with an water/electric combo attack, Gengar and Zorua negated your attack with a brand new move I just made up called, Dark-electo ball." I explained.

"Not bad!" Dawn said.

"You too!" I complimented.

"Pikachu and Puplup, use Hydro-Iron Volt Tackle!" The blunette shouted.

I gave my opponent a confused look, wondering what kind of combo she just said. The mouse ran towards us, engulfing himself with a strong electric aura. The second I saw Piplup charging up a Hydro Pump, I understood what Dawn was planning.

"Zorua, use Volt Tackle too! Gengar, use Hypnosis!" I quickly responded.

The Pikachu imposter copied his opponent's attack while his ghost friend sent soundwaves to the the blue bird. Piplup felt sleepy just in the nick of time ash he fell on to his stomach, canceling the Hydro Pump. Now, it was just the two mice about to collide with each other. Unfortunately for me, Dawn had the upper hand. The real mouse charged up his tail and swung it hard at Zorua. The fox pokemon flew into the wall behind me and fell back down to the ground. Axing him out of the battle.

"Zorua!" I cried, running to my fallen pokemon as he changed back to his normal form.

"Aaaaaa..." The fox groaned.

"You did great, buddy." I thanked as I brought Zorua's pokeball out.

I returned the fallen teammate back into his capsule and placed it into my belt. I went back to my post and gave my opponent some gratitude.

"Gengar, use Dream Eater on Piplup!" I resumed. .

The ghost unleashed his power at Dawn's sleepy partner, knocking him out of the match. Seeing his swirly eyes was proof that it was over for the water type.

"No, Piplup!" Dawn called, grabbing her partner.

"Piiiipllluuup." Piplup chirped in pain.

The score was now tied between Pikachu and Gengar. It was going to be a one on one battle between a ghost type and an electric type. Naturally Gengar had the advantage, but I wanted to see more of Pikachu's skills. Rather than owning the mouse, I decided to toy with Dawn a little bit more for fun.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Dawn commanded.

The pokemon charged up his cheeks and fired a few volts towards me. Gengar evaded into the shadows and moved towards the mouse. He rose up, but got whacked by a sudden Iron Tail. The ghost type felt the pain as he slid backwards a few feet, but stood like nothing happened. The creepy face returned to stare into the rodent's soul, awaiting my next order. Seeing Pikachu charging up another Thunderbolt, I decided what to do.

"Confuse Ray!" I called.

Gengar's red eyes flashed as they froze Pikachu, stopping his attack. My pokemon decided to do Double Team as he multiplied into twelve duplicates of himself, surrounding Ash's partner. Out of the twelve clones, the real ghost was hidden well. Ironically, Double Team was going to be my next call. I guessed when your with your pokemon for years, they'll think like you.

I was about to end the match, when a certain "egg" pokemon appearing out of nowhere.

"Toge..."

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


	10. Chapter 10: 2nd Rescue!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Togepi?" I blinked.

"A Togepi?" Dawn blinked too.

"Pikaaaa..."

"Pikachu, stop!" The blunette screamed.

With Pikachu about to shoot another Thunderbolt in with the Togepi inside the Gengar circle, trouble was brewing rapidly. I jumped into the danger zone to try to save the baby, but he walked towards one of the vanishing decoys. Electricity struck me from the mouse, but the pain felt weird. The times before the incident when I got electrocuted by Pichu were really painful. Now, the feeling of electricity was like having a vibrator massaging my whole skeleton. It was as if the electricity was making my bones stronger.

The attack ended as Dawn rushed to grab Togepi while I stood like a statue, absorbing the pain. Without a word, I returned Gengar back inside his portable capsule device. I then turned to my opponent and glanced to the baby pokemon in her arms. The chirping for me coming from the baby made me realized that he belonged to Jill.

"Is this Togepi yours, Ethan?" Dawn questioned.

"HHHHEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPP!"

"No, but I know who his trainer is!" I answered.

Another cry for help was heard causing me to spring into action. I ran off to the front of the Pokemon Center and began to search from the driveway to where the danger was coming from. Where the Poketronics building was at, I could see two bat pokemon in front of a lighted window along with two trainers in black. Another scream was heard, giving away the location.

"Follow me!" I called to Dawn, still trying to catch up.

* * *

**Outside Poketronics**

"We'll ask you again, girl. Hand over your pokeballs!" The guy on the left demanded.

"No... !" A familiar girl struggled to say.

"Leave her alone!" A woman yelled.

"Shut up!" The guy on the left shouted.

"Give them another taste of your music, Golbats!" He ordered.

I stood behind the thugs were at and spotted the endangered females through the spacing. A woman with a brown short ponytail was standing with courage and with her was Jill. All I could see was of my friend was her holding her ears for the incoming Super Sonic attacks. In order to save them from an incoming torture, I needed a plan. I instantly came up with one and whispered it to Pikachu.

"Ready..." I reached my hands out.

"What's the plan?" Dawn whispered.

"NOW!"

With great force, I clashed both thug's faces, knocking them unconscious. The woman and my friend both gasped as they watched the criminals collapsed, exposing their savior. Pikachu then jumped into the air and gave the two Golbats a good Thunderbolt, killing two birds (or in this case, bast) in one stone. The bats fell onto the ground, sparing the hostages.

"Mrs. Ketchum?" Dawn gasped.

"Dawn!" The brunette exclaimed with joy.

My jaw dropped by the words Jill and I heard. From Dawn's greetings, I apparently saved the mother of Ash Ketchum. Just by watching Pikachu speeding up to the brunette, it was crystal clear. Mrs. Ketchum knelt down and gave the adorable mouse an embrace. Jill too ha the same expression as me as she was staring at the mother. I went to her and gave her my hand. She turned to me with her mouth closed and grabbed my hand, pulling herself up from a crouching position.

"Are you two alright?" I asked.

"We're fine." Jill nodded.

"Thank you..."

"I'm Ethan, Mrs. Ketchum." I introduced myself.

"And you must be Dawn!" Jill exclaimed, going towards the blunette.

"Toge toge!" The egg pokemon squirmed.

"So this is your Togepi." Dawn said, giving the baby to its trainer.

"Yep, where was he?" The brunette asked.

"He teleported right into our tag battle." I answered.

"You were battling at this time of night?" Jill asked.

"I found Dawn training, so I decided to train with her for fun." I said.

"I thought we needed to have some fun after one hell of a day we had." I replied.

"So what happened to you two?" Dawn asked.

Ash's mother told the blunette and I exactly what happened from her point of view. Apparently, the woman spotted Jill confronting the two Team Rocket grunts after she placed her newly bought groceries in her car. She then went over to aid my friend, but the grunts took her purse. In an attempt to stop them, Togepi used Metronome; which sent himself to where Dawn and I were battling. Jill's scream was a notification that the Golbats used Super Sonic on them.

"Don't worry, these two are done mugging for the night!" I informed the girl.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked in response.

"That reminds me." Mrs. Ketchum said.

"Why do you have Pikachu, Dawn?"She asked.

We took a stroll the other side of the street as the blunette told her boyfriend's mother the events of the day. Everything that I said to the girls was spoken to the kind parent. The fable ended when we stopped in the parking lot of the PokeMart. A red convertible stood in the back row; which we went towards.

"Oh my..." Mrs. Ketchum blinked with disbelief.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Dawn!" She commented the cliff part.

"I will now!" The blunette nodded.

"Did you call Prof. Oak to inform him that Pikachu's here?" The mother questioned.

"Already did it!" Jill and I answered.

"We called him when Dawn was in the E.R. It was noon time when we called him." My brunette friend exclaimed.

"Togepii!" Jill's baby pokemon chirped.

"Ash was in Pewter City an will arrive in the morning." I concluded.

"How do you know if Ash is he..."

"He would have flown here with a flying pokemon hours ago, Jill!" I quickly answered, gagging my friend with my hand.

"Brock must have needed a lot of help." I guessed.

"Well he is a Pokemon Doctor after all." Mrs. Ketchum exclaimed.

'Anyway, I should be heading back to Pallet Town!' She remembered.

The brunette mother handed her son's partner to Dawn where he rested on her left shoulder. She slowly swung the door open and took her seat in the driver's side. The engine roared throughout the quiet parking lot, signaling us to stand back.

"See you tomorrow!" Dawn waved.

"Remember to tell Ash to change his underwear, Dawn!" Mrs. Ketchum reminded her son's girlfriend.

"I will!" The blunette said.

"Pikaa..." Pikachu sighed.

"And Ethan..."

"Thank you so much for not only saving us, but Dawn and Pikachu as well!" The mother said.

"Ironically, I was there at the right time.' I said, removing my hand from Jill's lips.

"Take care you three!" Mrs. Ketchum waved.

The sweet mother of Ash Ketchum drove out of her parking spot and headed out of the city. The farther the car went, the quieter we all heard the engine roaring. After the farewells were over, I turned towards the Pokemon Center and yawned.

"We should head back to the Pokemon Center." I yawned.

"Good...ahhhh...idea." Dawn said, dozing off.

"Aaaa." Pikachu yawned.

"Luuuuup." Piplup chirped.

"Ethan, wait!" Jill said.

While Dawn was heading her way to the center, I halted and turned t the brunette. She was digging in her pocket with one arm and tossed a key to me. I caught it and examine the tiny item. The key 's material was copper with the number "104" engraved on it.

"I Kept it during your absence." Jill smiled.

"But I already have a room." I reminded my work companion.

"It's the key to your apartment!" The brunette said.

"Toge?" Togepi wondered.

"I live in an apartment?" I gasped.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Wake Up Calls

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

***BEEP BEEP BEEP!***

***BRZZZ!***

The sound of a shattered alarm clock woke my little partner and I up from our snoozes. I head Pichu gasped at something as I slowly began to gain some energy. My right hand swung the bed covers away from me while my left hand felt heavier.

"What's wrong, Pich..."

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shrieked.

I removed my hand only to find the source of the sudden scare. Broken gears that were just clacking inside a small alarm clock were fried beside electricity surged in my hand as I turned my left hand and glanced at my hand. Power sparked within my flesh. Literal power that could energized most electronics on this planet. Was it the aftermath of Pikachu's Thunderbolt or was this another issue to add on my list of problems?

"Great, I have to pay for the clock!" I groaned.

"Pichuuuu..." My pal felt my pain.

"Where can I find a pair of rubber gloves?" I said to myself, jumping out of the bed.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later**

After the sudden wreckage I caused, the broken clock was paid. It was now 6:20 according to my poketech as I was geared up for one wild day. It may have been just a work day, but if the killer was still out there, it was going to be a work day in hell. Anyone in the building could end up in a body bag, but the fearful thoughts were holding me back. I walked out of my room and made my way to where Ash's "girlfriend" was sleeping.

"Here we are!" I exclaimed, stopping in front of the door that was two doors east from mine.

Beyond the brown door, lied the sleeping blunette with the Pikachu that was awaiting the reunion with his trainer. But first, I needed to find this Ash person and to do that, I needed to awake my leads. My hand reached the door handle, only to be surprised by something that was happening from the other side. The door slowly opened before my fingers could even wrap around the handle.

"Pika. Pika/'

Ash's yellow mouse came out of the crevice, frantically searching for something. Either he was still missing his trainer or he was hungry were my thoughts. A squeak came out of him as he made his way towards the lobby.

"Pichu?" My buddy wondered.

My baby pokemon ran off to wherever his evolution was heading, leaving me alone with confusion. Was Dawn already awake or was it one of the two other thoughts I had were real. A deafening screamed suddenly howled into my ear drums, vibrating them wildly. Based on what I was hearing, it was definitely a female real close by. A female whose name was Dawn. I was ready to swing the door open, when she did it for me.

"Ooof!"

* * *

Unknown POV

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy?" I called.

"I would like to pick up the pokemon I left with you last night please." I said.

"Toge Togepi!" My baby chirped.

The pink haired nurse gave a warm smile as she brought out a tray. A silver metal tray with a large spot to put a small pokemon on (for those who hate being in their pokeballs) and five pokeball slots. Since Togepi was already in my arms, the empty space was obviously not needed. One by one, my right hand collected my capsules and placed them in my pocket. With Ethan still asleep, I thought a little training would help start the morning before work.

"Thank you!" I said with a bow before walking away.

"Pika!"

I halted by the sound of a familiar squeak and turned around. Running towards me was the Pikachu that Dawn and Ethan were watching. He then stopped a few feet away and greeted me with a squeak. Without the two trainers with him, I wondered why the mouse came here. If they were still asleep,the events that happened with Team Rocket were enough for me to understand.

"Hey Pikachu!" I smiled, taking a step forward.

"Toge Togepppii."

"Pichu!"

Pikachu's pre-evolved form caught up, stopping right beside the big mouse. It only took three seconds fo the baby to recognize me before it jumped onto my left shoulder. A simple lick to the chin became clear that it was "Ethan's" Pichu. Next to my Togepi, the little rodent felt like a baby brother to Ethan and I. He may look like a weak baby pokemon, but there's a lot of power i him. After all, he was raised by Ethan's father for many years before he passed his pokemon to his son.

"What's up, Pichu?" I said, stroking the back of the mouse's head.

"Pichuuuuu…." Pichu purred.

'Are Ethan and Dawn up?" I asked.

"PIKACH….."

A raging call for Pikachu roared from the other side of the Pokemon Center, but then stopped suddenly. Judging by its female sound (and Pikachu's spooked face, it was probably Dawn currently getting her mouth shut. I ran to the east wing, wondering what just happened.

"PIKA PIKA!'

* * *

**East Wing**

Ethan's POV

"MMFMFMFMMMFMMF!'

"Do you want to wake up the whole hospital?" I asked in a quiet voice.

Like a parent trying to control their screaming child, I was trying to console the angry brunette and boy was she acting like one. As hard as I could, I wrapped my hands around the girl's mouth to keep her quiet, but her body was refusing to cooperate with me. The more she squirmed, the harder it got to retain m grip. She really wanted to kill Pikachu and anyone could figure why. Just one look at her hair and you would think her head was bleeding.

"Are you oka…."

"Toge?" Togepi chirped.

Even though I only reunited with her yesterday, her baby pokemon gave her presence away. I looked over Dawn's shoulder and saw Jill in a state of shock for a good reason. She and my Pichu were staring at the blunette's long hair (or should I say, the "redhead's" long hair), wondering what happened. It may have looked like Dawn had some blood in her hair, but it wasn't. The red liquid dripping onto my arms was actually ketchup from the bottle I gave her last night for supper. Her hair even smelled like ketchup to to prove the point.

Unfortunately, Jill didn't get the scent in time as Dawn flinched by the sight of my friend. With her cheeks burning up, she booted my right shin and escaped my loosened grip.

"OW!" I screamed, falling back down to the floor.

"STOP STARING AT MY HAIR!" Dawn yelled.

The scared trainer ran back into her room with her Piplup, slamming the door. Jill then came up to lend me a hand, but I didn't offer her help till ten seconds later.

"If she's like that every morning, then I feel sorry for the Ketchums tonight." I responded to the wake u[call.

"She didn't hurt you too bad, did she?" My friend questioned me curiously.  
"I'm already up, am I?" I smirked.

"What happened?" Jill asked as Pichu jumped on my shoulder.

"I guess Pikachu had too much ketchup and accidentally spilled some on Dawn's head." I figured.

"I was gonna wake her up, but Pikachu must have done it for us." I exclaimed, looking at my buddy.

"Pichu." Pichu nodded.

"Why are you up so early, Jill?" I changed the subject.

To avoid more beatings (and to be sure that Dawn wasn't eavesdropping), I wanted to change the subject. I wasn't expecting an interesting report about Jill's coming day, but her response was typical coming from any pokemon trainer. She wanted to start her day with some training before work. Due to our upcoming battle, I didn't know she was trying to hide whatever weaknesses she had or wanted to destroy me.

"Am I detecting a sign of weakness?" I teased.

"We'll see who laughs when the last pokemon is standing." Jill smirked.

"Toge Toge." The brunette's baby chirped.

"So, what are you going to do until work?" I got ask.

Like Jill, I too woke up to do some training. Not to train with my pokemon for some silly battle, but to train myself. Train to be the better warrior than I was yesterday. I wanted to see what these "nanites" inside me could do during a little workout. If I was going to take on my father's killer (or Team Rocket) I needed to buff up. As soon as Pikachu was reunited with Ash, the training would begin.

"Really?" Jill said with disbelief.

"You're seriously going to start working out?"

From the shocking look of my friend's face, it had seemed i said something that the old me wouldn't have said. I guessed I wasn't the type of person who exercised daily, but yet again, who does. Thankfully, I only told Jill my plan and not the reasoning behind it. If she knew what my future goal was, she would never allow me to accomplish it. She would be all over me, pleading me to stay away from danger. Too bad for her, I needed to do this. With my dad in heaven, what's to say the killer's next target could be Jill's mother or worse, her own daughter.

"Yep!" I nodded.

"What made you want to do that?" My friend asked curiously.

"Can a trainer exercise without his pokemon for once?" I responded.

"Chu?"

A familiar squeak cut the conversation as Jill and I turned to the end of the hallway. Standing three doors down from where we were, was Pikachu depressed by what he had done. With his ears down in sadness, it was pretty difficult to not ignore the poor rodent. He was afraid of Dawn storming back out and attack him for what he had done to her hair. Fortunately for all of us, the blunette was going to be there for a while. Especially with all that ketchup coating her hair.

"But first, I'm going to wait for Ash." I informed Jill, walking towards the sad pokemon.

Pikachu's mood quickly changed into joy after hearing his trainer's name. He had remembered that this morning was going to be special. He was finally going to see Ash after a day of absence. Eager for the reunion, the mouse jumped onto my left shoulder and gave me a smile. I placed my hand over his back and gave him a little stroke.

"Ready to see Ash?" I smiled.

"Piiikachuuu…" Pikachu purred.

"C'mon! Let's go get something to eat." I said.

* * *

Jill's POV

The two mice pokemon ran off of Ethan's shoulders, guiding the persistent trainer to the cafeteria. Rather than joining them in their search for Ash, I decided to back off. There was an important thing I needed to do and the time to do it was now. I needed to apologize for angering Dawn. After hearing the raging howl of the blunette, I could tell what kind of girl she was. Her meltdown resembled that of a girl who likes to appeal herself to others. To simply put it, she didn't like people seeing her with a bad hairdo and I embarrassed her.

*Knock! Knock!*

"Don't you dare come in here!" Dawn responded to my knocking.

"Maybe I can you!" I called out.

"Ethan went to the cafeteria with Pikachu to go wait for Ash, so it's just me!" I exclaimed.

"If you come in here and laugh, I'll knock you out and tell Ethan that you tripped on a banana!" The blunette warned me.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." I apologized, opening the door.

"I didn't know you…."

My explanation got cut the second I saw what Dawn's partner was doing. Bubbles blew past me as Piplup stopped his move on his trainer's head. With her hair getting covered by soap, Dawn laid her hands on top of her head and began to scrub away. She was sitting in front of a mirror in a spinning chair still wearing her pink and yellow pajamas. Her bare feet were exposed underneath a table with beauty supplies scattered around.

"Was Piplup using Bubblebeam on your hair?" I gasped, closing the door.

"Yep, came up with the idea back when I started my first journey in Sinnoh." Dawn nodded.

"That's pretty clever!" I commented,

'Can you turn on the fan for me, please?" The blunette ordered.

I went to the center of the room and did what Dawn frantically wanted. The room itself was pretty basic for a hotel room. It was small and there wasn't a lot of room for walking. A small window gave some sunlight into the dim room as I stood between the blunette's seat and the twin sized bed where she slept on during the night. Since the room had a ceiling fan, a single tug on the switching hanging above us was all it rook to get the blades spinning.

"Thanks." Dawn said.

"Do you want the window open too?" I suggested.

"Sure. Anything to dry off quickly." The blunette agreed.

In order to do the current objective, I had to empty out my full hands. I put Togepi on the bed and went to the window where a decent sight of Viridian City was visible. My hands grabbed the bottom of the lower screen and lifted it all the way. The morning breeze entered the room as I turned to Dawn's swaying hair.

"You should should be dry in a little bit." I told.

"Is the ketchup gone?" The blunette wondered.

One glance at the girl's long hair was enough to know that there wasn't a speck of redness in her hair. All I could see was drops of liquid running down the blue pieces of hair. Even the inner layers became soaked by the penguin's water attack.

"Don't worry, it's been washed off." I answered.

"Thank Arceus." Dawn sighed.

"Can't believe Pkachu did that to me." She replied.

"I'm pretty sure it was just an accident." I said.

"Just be glad it was woke up from that and not a Thundershock." I chuckled a little.

"T-true that!" The blunette giggled along.

"Sorry for screaming at you. I have a pet peeve of people judging my hair if it's a mess." She apologized.

"It's okay. I would have done the same if I was you." I responded.

"So why are you up so early?" Dawn asked.

"Just wanted to do some training with my pokemon before work." I answered.

"Ethan and I are gonna battle sometime today when we're on break." I added.

"Oh yeah, you guys work at that Poketronics place." The blue haired trainer mentioned.

"Good luck! You're gonna need it." A warning was given to me.

To pass the time, the blunette went on in telling me how her battle went against Ethan. Why the two decided to battle late at night was still beyond me. Apparently, it was a tag battle between Dawn's side of Pikachu and Piplup against Ethan's Zorua and Gengar. The first round sounded like it was short from what I was hearing. Although Ethan did stopped the girl's Thunder-Whirlpool combo with a combo of his own, Zorua didn't last long to Pikachu.

"Impressive!" I commented.

It wasn't the first round victory I congratulated Dawn on. What really surprised me was the cooperative bond between the blunette and her friend's Pikachu. A pokemon who hadn't seen his friend in a long time, understood the girl as if she was his master. True I've seen Ethan battle with his father's Pichu, but the little mouse knew the son throughout his young life. Dawn was a trainer from another region who must have travelled with Ash. Now the question was where did she first meet the boy. Back in Sinnoh or during another journey?

"Gengar then took out Piplup immediately after and he would've defeated Pikachu too if your Togepi hadn't appeared." The blunette finished.

The story ended with the mentioning of my baby pokemon as I turned to check on him. Since I've lost him a lot to random Metronome teleportations, he could have left without me knowing. Thankfully,Piplup provided my baby some entertainment with some bubbles. Sets of bubbles got blown out of the penguin's beak, floating above the jumping egg pokemon.

"Sorry about Togepi ruining the battle." I apologized, turning back to Dawn.

"Don't be!" Dawn said, turning to me.

"Your pokemon would have been gone if we didn't hear you." She replied.

"That's true." I said.

Dawn turned back to the mirror in front of her and inspected the top of her head. Through the mirror's reflection, I watched her pat herself on the head for any remains of wet spots dripping across her fine dark blue threadlike strands. With her hair lively calmly swaying to the breezes of the fan and the outside weather, the chances of her still wet were slim. A sigh came out of the blunette's mouth as her hand reached out for her comb. Little did she know that my hand beat her to the brush.

"Let me help you with that." I smiled kindly.

The sapphire eyes blinked at me with confusion as I wrapped my fingers around the comb's handle and lifted it off the table. Rather than just standing around doing nothing except talking to the blunette, I wanted to help her out with her hair while continuing our chat. Plus, I wanted to give her a preview of what I had in store for my battle against Ethan.

"Are you allergic to perfume?" I questioned Dawn.

"No." She shook her head.

"Then I have something for you to try on!" I announced, taking out a green bottle from my pocket.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**

* * *

**I looked at the last update date of this story and HOLY CRAP! March 12, 2013?! **

**For those of you who are still following this story, I'm so sorry for not updating it for a year! To tell you the truth, I did lose interest doing this story, but when I got into the MGS (Metal Gear Solid) franchise during the summer, I slowly went back to thiss story. It's tough when you have many other stories to update when you have new story ideas you want to publish.**


End file.
